She May be yours but she's still mine
by LizabethNYC
Summary: After the death of Bart Chuck leaves Blair alone not knowing that she is pregnant. What happens when he comes back 4 years later
1. Waldorf Labor

Blair looks back at the day when he left her. She knew he was sad and she knew he did not know but baby girls are not made from one person."Charlie get up it's time for school. wake up sleepy head." Blair looked down at her little girl. It made her so sad every time she looked at her. She just saw him. She has his eyes and his smile. oh how much she hated that damn smile. She was the pure perfect mix.

"Mommy I don't feel well" Charlie cried. 22-year old Blair saw the pain in her voice. Blair didn't feel well either something felt weird.

"Okay sweetie you can stay here with Dorota" Blair hushed the 4 year old little girl. The little girl smiled oh that smile it made her melt sometimes.

"Ms .Charlotte and I will have a very nice day if she feels better later we will go to the park." Dorota said

"Charlie, Mommy has to go to work but feel better I will call in later bye baby." Blair planted a kiss on the child's head and headed out the door.

My BFF by Paris Hilton a song which Serena chose for herself blasted out of the phone Blair ignored it and then realized that she should call back she dialed 2 on her phone 1 was Chuck it hasn't been touched for 4 years.

"B" Serena sounded worried "He's backChuck is in the city for good. My mother had Breakfast with him. You need to talk to him. He deserves to at least know about Charlie. He's her dad. He would be an amazing father because he loves you so much. I know he would love Char-"

"I tried to tell him" Blair yelled

"You can't blame him for not picking up. The last person of his family died except that uncle. But that was his father." Serena told Blair sounding like a therapist more than a best friend."He will be coming B he loves you."

"No he doesn't" Blair scolded "if he did he wouldn't have left me. I'm not letting him near my daughter that's for sure."

"B" Serena whined "I didn't want to be the one telling you this but when i was with my mom and him to breakfast. i offered to help him unpack he told me not to look into one of the boxes. But knowing me i did so then I saw was several framed pictures of you two together and many pictures of you alone." Blair began to smile on the other end. "The box was labeled office so he had those in France with him."

"You were with him and then you knew where he went Serena I'm disappointed in you I thought i trained you better." Blair joked

"I have to go bye S" Blair hung up and walked into Waldorf Designs. She walked into her office she saw all the pictures of Charlie and then she opened the drawer she kept locked and saw her stash of pictures of them and some of just him. They looked so happy maybe they could add a third smaller person to the happiness.

"Jessica can you bring me over the designs to look over?" Blair asked her kind and supportive secretary

"Sure Blair" Jessica said and dropped the pile of designs on the desk. "Oh and Blair you guys look happy and in love there yu should put it out he must really love you." Jessica said "OMG I saw that picture when I was out to breakfast with my brother. He took out money to pay he was with Serena and her mother that picture was in his wallet so don't tell me he doesn't still love you."

"Oh yay someone else hs seen my missing baby daddy." Blair spat "Jessica you dismissed." The red-head pushed up her glasses and scampered back to her computer. Blair looked at the first design it was a very pretty floral dress but it was missing prew a pin with a man a woman and a little girl onto the sketch it brought it together. she told to make it in gold because they would be the golden family.

Blair tried to look at any other designs but all she saw was him.

"Jessica I think Charlie got me sick so I think I will go home."Blair coughed.

the world around her was spinning and all she heard was what happened 4 years ago when she told him she loved him and he just told her too bad.

"Bye " Jessica said

Blair walked out the door and tried to hail a cab. Her head was pulsing so badly. Was the world really spinning so fast she thought.

she heard his voice screaming "Blair Blair Blair!" she fought off the urge to yell his name right back at him.

Blair tried to hail a cab again but this time she just collapsed.

Chuck Bass was walking to go to Waldorf Designs just to apologize for not calling for 4 years not expecting forgiveness and not expecting to come back in one piece he loved her he wanted to marry her and love her and have children with her.

_I think he already is 1/3 through with the list_

Chuck was looking down the streets he and Blair would walk down just for the heck of it. Then he saw her looking radient in a purple dress you know how he likes his purple. She looked like she was going to just pass out on the middle of the sidewalk. he yelled "Blair Blair Blair" over and over. once he got pretty close to her she tried to hail a cab and fainted.

Chuck lunged so she wouldn't hit the ground. He reached her just in time and whispered "Blair Blair Blair I Love You." in her ear hoping that she wouldn't hear but also wanting her to hear these words coming from her mouth.

A red-headed woman ran out of a building and ran to see what happened. "Do you know this woman?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Yes. Yes I do" Chuck murmured.

"Is she your wife, friend, girl-"

"She is the love of my life and I can't tell her that."

"Thank you Mr. Bass now I can tell her that and she will finally choose to either forever get over you or marry you. You know she loves you." Jessica told the man

"And who exactly are you?" Chuck looked puzzled

"Oh me i'm Jessica. Jessica Rockefeller her secretary. Also FYI she has a lot of photos of you in her desk drawer I tell her you guys looked so happy and in love and it hurts to see the way she is living." Jessica recited

"Thank you Jessica Rockefeller the secretary but this Blair needs to go home." Chuck Chuckled to himself put her in her arms and took her purse. "And Jessica" the woman looked at him "Make sure to tell he I said that"

"Okay Bye Chuck take care" Jessica tell her goodbye and the headed their separate ways.

Chuck carried Blair into the limo their limo. The limo where they... He placed her down and told Arthur where to go her head gentally laid down on his shoulder and he thought he heard her say "Chuck is that you" or "Chuck I Love You Too." either way he would be happy. he stroked her head lightly.

Chuck carried Blair into the elevator and took her up to her pent house. He knocked on the door and saw Dorota, and she looked mad to see him. She started to curse at him in Polish and then she saw him carrying Blair. "Did you murder him because in novel boy-"

"No I did not kill her I went to apologize to her, not expecting to come out alive or forgiven and then when she saw me she fainted. I caught her so she wouldn't touch the ground and put her in my limo and now I am talking to you who is telling me that I murdered her." Chuck stammered

"That limo is cursed and are you good Mr. Chuck or are you bad Mr. Chuck I don't know" Dorota stormed away so he let himself in. He put Blair down on the couch and watched her. She was beautiful. "Why did I ever leave you. I love you." He by accidently said out loud.

Blair started to fidget and Chuck realized she may be getting up "Blair Blair Blair Blair" he said her name hoping she'd wake up.

"Chuck" Blair mumbled

"Yes" He cooed

"Don't ever leave me again you basstard."

"I will never leave your side" Chuck said he realized that Blair was waking up and she was in a mixture of happy and angry. What a bad mix.

"Good, now get me some coffee you have 4 years worth of Waldorf labor so start now" Blair barked at him.

_Better Get Started Bass_


	2. Tell him or I do

"Chuck" Blair groaned "I'm feeling feverish can you get me some tea!" Blair thought that this was fun bossing him around that is what she did best.

"Sure your highness queen pain in the ass." Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"I can here everything." Blair snapped at him.

Chuck was actually having a some what of a good time being her slave. Something about her barking orders at him kind of turned him on.

"Oh my god it's 2:50 i'm going to be late!" Blair yelled and grabbed her stuff. "Bye Chuck you can let yourself out!" Blair slammed the door. Chuck wondered where the heck she was going. He was Chuck Bass and she was Blair Waldorf. They were always scheming against each other so it really wouldn't matter if he snooped through her stuff. The people at the Empire said that she came over to his penthouse all of the time. SO this would not matter if he went through her room. He went up the stairs she used to drag him by the tie on, he went into the familar down the hall ad saw her room it was the same bluish purple with the random colonial lady. He looked through all the drawers full of clothes alot of clothes then he saw something that interested him a safe. This safe had not been here last time he came. But last time he came they fell asleep next to each other and then her decided that Blair desereved better than a weak, wominizing, sneak. So he wrote her a note saying she deserved better. he looked at the safe heavy duty, fire proof, a good coding system. He had taught her so well.

"If I were a Blair Waldorf what would my safe code be?" He thought for a moment. He tried her favorite "Holiday" her birthday, then Audrey's, and then his. Click "Wow" he thought if I do this I will betray her but if I do I will know everything. "No I can't he decided. He closed the safe and went down the stairs. He grabbed his things and left. HEe felt good for doing this. He felt like a man. THis man had the idea to go to his suite in The Empire and finish unpacking.

"Oh my goodness how late am I. Oh I am so sorry. I got held up at work and-" Blair panted she was pooped

"And you were seeing Chuck Bass . I remember you being so well... confident and determind to go to Yale. Then you two fell in love. He got you pregnant then he left you. Now your the yongest mother and now he is back. Blair don't fall back into his games. I don't want to hear that he has changed. He can't he is a Bass."

"Thank you Headmistress Queller. Where is Charlotte?" Blair asked.

"Mommy! Your late." Charlie scoulded.

"Thank you headmistress." Blair told the woman. She took Charlie's hand and then they hailed a cab.

"Charlie do you feel better."

"Yeah Mommy why would I go to school if I didn't feel good." Charlie said

"feel well." Blair corrected

"OK" Charlie groaned.

"Why were you so late?" Charlie inquired.

"I was seeing someone very important." Blair laughed.

"Who?" Charlie was curious.

"Someone who went to school with me." Blair chuckled, Charlie was so young and sweet. How could she be the product of the to most selfish people in the world. How could she let Chuck Corrupt her little mind.

"Mommy who's my daddy."

"Your daddy is a very nice and powerful and looks alot like you." Blair smiled. What she wanted t say ws that he was a minupulating, abandoing, asshole, who though left her pregnant, disgraced, and alone, she wanted to be his.

"But who is he?" Charlie whined.

"Ah Chuck how could you do this to me. Um Charl-"

"I got a first name. Thank you mom."

"Not to be rude but why do you want to know this?" Blair stared down into their little girls eyes.

"Because Milo Sparks told me on the playground that my daddy hated me so much that he decided to run away from me and that he will never comeback. He also told me that my Daddy is probably banging a hooker." Charlie looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh baby your daddy loves you so much he doesn't even know. Your Dad and I were just so young he wasn't ready to be a daddy. I was barely ready to be a mommy but I was just there to be a mommy. It takes longer for boys to be ready than girls. Don't believe Milo his mommy used to be just like that when we were kids. AH Georgina she was mean, and crazy, and she was one of your daddy's closest friends. He would say they had a special bond"

"Mommy I have 3 kestions when is he going to be ready, what does it mean to bang something, and whats a hooker."

"first it's questions, to bang something it means to you know to bang your head against something, and a hooker how do I decribe this to a 4 year old. A hooker is a bad person who you pay to kiss. Your daddy would never do that" Blair was angry with Whoregina for her kid tell her kid that. But then she realized that Chuck loved hookers. It was sort of discusting.

"Ok"Charlie said walking into the building while Blair paid the cab. Blair's phone began to vibrate she looked at it. There were two of them one from Serena and one from her Mother. She opened the on from her mother.

Mom: Blair tell him or I do.


	3. My Partner in crime

AN: Thank you for the good reviews this is what you're waiting to hear about the big fights and this time there is no boundaries. Do not tel me that this is not correct I know that Milo is supposed to be 2 years younger but I needed it to just be that way.

"Hello Mother." Blair said to her scorn looking mother.

"Blair, where's Charlotte Bass." Blairs mother looked at Blair

"First she's Charlotte Waldorf and she is with Nate and Serena."

"She won't be Charlotte Audrey Waldorf for long." Her mother sang

"How do you know that. I am sure that he is over me and I have a daughter now I don't have time for dating."

"You two have never really dated. You would call him your boyfriend and he would take you to dinner and the movies. But you two have either been cutting each others throats or so madly in love you don't leave his suite for days. Blair when you are together you are so happy you light up a room. I have never seen Charles ever smile just smirk. But when he was with you I saw him smile every second of the day. Charlie has that smile." Eleanor smiled. Blair knew she was right.

...

Blair remembered telling her father that she was pregnant. He had come home for Easter.

"Daddy I'm pregnant."

"Blair bear. We can get through this. Did you tell Nate. He is the father."

"Nate's not the father. My partner in crime is. Nate's best friend" Blair cried

"Are you saying that I am going to share a grandchild with Bart Bass."Her father looked shocked.

"Bart was in a car accident last month and died." Blair mentioned coldly.

"wow a lot had happened since I have been here last." Her father told her "Did you tell Chuck yet?"

"No Chuck left for who knows where and told Nate he is never coming back. He said that he hurt me too much to be okay. Gossip Girl said he is in Monte Carlo drinking till he is so drunk he faints." Blair began to cry.

"But I have one question how many bottles of alcohol does it take to get him drunk. I've seen the boy drink his fathers whole wine cellar and still be as sober as when he started. Blair don't cry i am sure that he will come back when that uncle of his finds him. Then you two can raise this baby." Blair stopped crying and looked at her father. He was right Chuck would come back and if he didn't Blair would just have to find him.

Blairs mother was not so considerate.

...

"We're back!" Serena and Nate yelled as they walked through the door.

"Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate took me to the park and we went for ice cream. Grandma why are you here" Charlie squealed

"Thank you two so much i owed you one."

"No problem we had fun and no you owe Chuck one." Nate whispered

"Charlie how are you I missed you so much. I am here because mommy did something bad and now I am here to punish her." Eleanor laughed

"One second Grandma I have to go say goodbye. Bye aunt Serena. Bye Uncle Nate. Now Grandma what did mommy do." Charlie said

"Goodbye Blair, Bye Chair, GoodBye Eleanor?" The questioned and then left.

"Your mommy lied to someone who she cares about yesterday."Eleanor spoke to the little girl.

"I do not care about Chuck Bass mother, all he has done to me was give me severe pain and a little girl." Blair snapped at her mother. Eleanor pointed down at Charlie she was crying. She said the name. Oh god she said that mother Chuck'n name.

"Mommy how could daddy be mean to you and was I just all of that pain. Was Milo correct does he not even know about me. Leave me alone I don't want to ever see you again." Charlie stormed upstairs. She was pissed.

Chuck went up to his suite in the Empire. He had spent the night at Nate's and he had only unpacked the living room. He had not even seen the bedroom. Someone had put a do not disturb sign there when he came back so it hasn't been touched for 4 years. "Wow." he said. The last time he was on that bed he had just thought of Blair her picture was under his pillow he would remove it when maid service came up. He was such a bad person. He went into his bedroom. It was completely wrecked like the last time he had been there. The only things that where not broken were Blair's. Several dresses were simply hooked in the closet. Her headband laid on the dresser. Then he realized Blair only had two dresses there. She had been there many times. He looked at the bed her thong still laid there from the day before he left. He saw a black set of dried charcoaly stuff dome had dried on and stained all over the pillowcase. It was her mascara she had cried over him and had cried many lied down there it smelled like Chanel no. 5. It smelled like her. He went to the bathroom to see the apology letter he wrote for her and never gave it to her so she did not miss him. But she did he though she truthfully did. He went to pick it up when the condom fell through when he oped up the old paper. There was a big crack in it. He was first scared for Blair when he realized that it was 5 years ago and that Blair had a child she would tell him again loverboy.

...

Charlie piled many chairs on top of each other to pull down her small Louis Vuitton suitcase it fell down and she jumped off the chairs. She took her Constance uniform, some dresses, 14 headbands, her play and school shoes, and her under garments, she folded them in the suitcase opened it up and took a pair of pajamas besides the ones she's using. She place the necessities toothbrush and paste hair brush, gummy bears. She felt dumb for forgetting these things she grabbed her favorite bear stuffed it in the bag. She remembered that her mommy had ten thousand dollars in Charlie's bottom desk drawer. Charlie went to her mom's room quickly and quietly crawling she snuck into the room. she climbed on her moms vanity chair and took a big step onto the vanity itself and she noticed she was only 5 feet up in the air. Wow she thought she was higher. She pulled down the cupboard and saw the key and pictures of Mommy and some dark-haired man. Maybe that's daddy she thought. She took one from the middle so her mother did not notice pushed the drawer up and took the key and the picture into her room. She opened up the bottom drawer of her desk with the key and there it was the envelop of cash. She slipped the key and the picture into the envelop she put the envelop in her suitcase put her flats on and grabbed her green pea coat. She slipped a white headband on for good luck. She had to say it. Her short black nightgown with black tights and her green flats. She looked really good.

Charlie picked up her suitcase tiptoes down the stairs gripping the handle of the now duffle turned suitcase. She slid past her mother and her grandmother she even slipped past the hardest person to cross Dorota. Charlie quietly opened the doors lid out pulled her duffle and quietly closed it. Charlie took the elevator down to the lobby Sherman the doorman asked her "Miss Charlotte where are you going at this time?"

"My Grandfather is taking me over to his house my mom and grandmother are fighting look his limo is right there see." Charlie pointed to a random car and the doorman reluctantly let her out.

...

Charlie walked to Central Park. She sat on a bench and thought _where should I go. _Charlie saw the sign for The Empire Hotel. It was perfect not to fancy but not disgusting. Someone of her kind must of created it. She took the 10 block walk over to the hotel and walked into the building. "Hello Miss are you waiting for your parents?" The lady at the desk asked sweetly.

"No I want a penthouse suite with a view of the park. And yes I have money 10 thousand to be exact and no my parents sent me here." Charlie looked at the woman.

"Okay sweetie what is your name for the bill." The woman smiled. Charlie thought _what was that last name? Oh yeah I remembered it._

_"_Charlotte Bass ma'am" Charlie bellowed emphasizing the word Bass.

The woman heard Bass and looked at the little girl. She was very pretty with brown curly hair. She took a second look she looked much like Mr. Bass and that girlfriend that he has Claire, Cher, "Whats you parents names?" The lady questioned her.

"Chuck and Blair." Charlie said it like the back of her hand.

Blair that was the name the woman remembered. "right this way miss." She ed Charlie to the second best room in the hotel. Right behind and next to Chuck's room.

"Thank you." Charlie thanked the woman. She closed the door and Charlie went to the balcony it had a great view sh saw th whole park and 5th avenue with all the Christmas lights she flopped on her bed took her coat, shoes, and tights off and blissfully went to sleep.

...

"Charlie!" Blair yelled as she went up stairs. She walked into the young girls room and found Chairs stacks up on each other clothes lying all over the floor. "No!" Blair yelled. Blair knew what had happened she had done this as a child run away. Being from Chuck and Blair, Charlie was already a amazing schemer. 'MOTHER!" Blair yelled as she ran out of the room and down the stairs

"yes" Eleanor said.

"Charlie has run away."

"You know who to call." her mother mocked

"yes!"Blair screeched as she took out her phone

"Chuck, Our daughter has ran away."

...

AN: OMG it just happened no big fights really but you have to wait and see

XOXO Liz


	4. This is my wife

"Chuck our daughter has runaway."

"What Blair are you drunk." Chuck yelled.

"No Chuck I am not drunk she's gone."

"What do you mean I don't have a daughter. Blair what are you talking about."

"We're wasting time. Can you come over in 10."

"I'll make it in 5."Chuck choked. Then he hung up.

"Arthur Blair's please."

"Okay Mr. Bass."

...

"Charles. How unpleasant to see you." Eleanor snapped.

"No, it is my pleasure. I love coming here and seeing your smiling face." Chuck laughed. Blair began to snicker and Eleanor looked pissed.

"How bout we go I'll catch Chuck up for 4 years."

They went inside the limo and then on the way to all Charlie's favorite places Blair caught up.

"When you left for Paris you did not know that I was pregnant." Blair was crying Chuck didn't know about if it was over him or their daughter. Wow their daughter.

"Why didn't you call me or leave a voicemail." CHuck told her rubbing her back.

"Well I tried but you did not pick up.' Blair yelled at him. "Then I didn't get into Yale so I went to Columbia graduating after 2 years. I took over Waldorf designs. Had your baby. She looks like you and has that weird smirk of yours. She is a pain in my ass but I love her." Blair was in hysterics now. "Yesterday she asked about her father and I said you were not ready and now she has run away."

"My smirk is not that weird." Chuck snorted and Blair slapped him across the face. "I'm sorry. I am thinking about how devious this child probably is. She is the product of us. If I were smart and had ten thousand dollars you said." Blair nodded. "If I were mad at my parents I would go to a hotel." Chuck smiled like he knew he was right.

"How are you probably so right."Blair laughed at him.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass."Chuck did that weird smirk thing and Eleanor smacked him. "Hey hey hey easy on the face U am a dad to a young child."

Blair just straight out told him. "You may be her father not her dad. You never were never was."

"Blair- please she is also my daughter."

"She may be yours but she's still mine." Blair barked at him.

"Is she property." Chuck yelled.

"Well you surely felt I was property when you traded me for a hotel" Blair shrieked.

"Thank you but no thank you I think I can find my daughter by myself." Chuck blasted getting out.

"Get your ass back here Bass." Blair screamed.

Chuck sat back down. His phone began to vibrate. It was a Gossip Girl blast

Hey Upper East Siders pleased to say that our favorite teen parents are back to their old games. Remember the days at Constance and . They were in love and at each others throats. Lets see my good old soarce Melanie1130 was given me a nice snap shot of them screaming at each other with a frazzled Blair Waldorf SR. in the car. Let us remember poor little Nate Archibld who was so naive to not know his girlfriend and the bestfriend were sleeping with each other. So classy B I guess the father of you little baby is not so happy anymore. Lets wait 20 minutes and see if baby number 2 is born.

You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl.

"God do I hate these posts." Chuck complained

"How do you think I felt when the world knew that I was pregnant with a Bass baby."

"I have an idea get out of the damn limo!" Eleanor screamed. The two forgot that the angry woman was sitting in between them.

Arthur opened the door and they got out. "Would you like your mother to take the picture or should we wait till someone on the street does?" Chuck asked smiling. Ah she missed that smile.

"You read my mind. you choose." Blair pretended to swooned. Even though it was very real.

Chuck picked up her chin and they dived in and kissed. They started to get harder and harder. Blair lightly bite his lip and he drifter his tongue touched hers and they started to not see the world around them. They were not next to the Plaza in the middle of January. They were in Central Park in the middle of November and no one was there. They were all alone in the presence of trees, squirlls and benches.

"Chop chop! red head over there got a picture we have to go look for you scheming, plotting, conniving little girl." Eleanor sang

Blair and Chuck looked at each other they both said to each other in their heads _that was amazing. Your amazing. _They walked into the hotel lobby and asked a to blond to be natural woman at the desk. "Miss me and my wife are looking for our daughter she is four she has brown hair and brown eyes and her name is Charlotte." Chuck panted. The woman wondered hoe people so young could be married and have a four-year old child. They looked twenty or so. They also looked like the other people who came

"Sorry no little girls have been through the hotel. I hope you find her." The woman assured them.

Eleanor, Blair and Chuck walked out the door of the hotel looking worried.

"When exactly did I become you wife?" Blair inquired.

"I thought it would be awkward to say friend and I didn't know what to call you so you became Mrs. Bass then." He hoped to have the guts to say but maybe in the future you will be. But she had looked so sad and maybe tonight if they find their daughter.

If they find their daughter.

...

Charlie woke up not knowing where she was. Then she remembered that she was at the Empire. She was very curious to see what her dad kept inside of his room. What her grandmother said hat she was the spitting image of her mother and father. She also said that the two of them were always planning something just like she was. She was always doing things to her mom and to kids at school. She was the Queen B or Queen C in her case. She always wasn't caught trying to destroy Peoples reputation just to boost her own. She took the second key card for her father's room the woman left her with and left her room. She Slowly slid the card into the door and it unlocked. She softly opened the door to see her father but then she just saw some furniture. The room was bigger than her own it had many bedrooms and bathrooms. Charlotte thought she heard something so she hid under a table. The table was a perfect hiding spot the tablecloth and the thick chairs concealed her perfectly but she could see through it. She realized the sound was the door closing she got out from under the table and walked around she looked for the master bedroom and once she found it she looked inside. She went to the safe and put her birthday in and got nothing. Then she tried her moms and it magically opened. The whole safe was full of pictures of her and files. She saw some blocks of gold in there then she saw a little blue velvet opened it and saw the prettiest ring she had ever seen. It was silver with a big diamond surrounded by littler diamonds. Engraved in it were the words I LOVE YOU ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL. Charlie only being four could not read it so well but she got the jist of it. She put it back closed the safe and exited the room. She opened the doors of her room tucked herself in and drifted off to dreamland.

...

"Where is she we checked everywhere." Blair cried.

"We will find her Blair I know that we will." Chuck wiped her tears and she leaned on his shoulder.

"how do you know!" Blair weeped

"Because knowing us. She probably likes the nicer things in life. She will run out of money or get sad and go home." Chuck felt Blair become less tense."

"You are right." Blair smiled.

"Um Blair I think there is one place she may be?"

"


	5. I'm your daddy

"Where do you think she is." Blair asked him.

"The Empire Hotel. It is the only hotel that we did not check or even think about." Chuck put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to go call me when you find Charlotte." Eleanor said she kissed Blair on the cheek and gave Chuck the evil eye.

"How did you become so smart. Last time I checked Chuck Bass' therapy was not so hot on the block." Blair joked.

"Well Chuck Bass' therapy has exsisted for a long time. Blair Waldorf just didn't discover it since recently. It is very profitable." Chuck started to laugh Blair did too. "We should stop joking around we have a child to find."

"Oh yeah you are right." They started to head towards the Empire.

"Why did you name her after me?" Chuck questioned her politely.

"She looked exactly like you and if you weren't going to grow a sack and come back here. I wanted her to have a piece of you." Blair took his hand and he squeezed it tight and kissed it. "Chuck Bass are you flirting with me?" Blair asked

"The real question is that are you Blair Waldorf flirting with moi?" Chuck said. He began to run and Blair began to also.

"Wait Chuck one second." Blair slipped of her Manolos and put them in her bag. They started to run again. They started laughing causing them to stumble. The people around them thought they were just a really good looking couple in love.

"Here we are." Chuck pointed towards the door and the doorman opened it.

"We had some good times." Blair said.

Chuck dragged her across the lobby to a woman at a desk. "Helo Mr. Bass. Blair while you were out partying or what ever you were doing your very lost looking daughter booked a room upstairs." The woman looed pissed. They seemed like the wort parents ever.

They may actually be

"We have been looking for Charlotee for hours. She ran away and now we can't find her. Which room is she in?" Blair stammered

"Room 1813 right next to yours. She has a very good taste in rooms." The woman laughed.

"She is a Bass." Blair grabbed Chuck's arm and dragged him straight into the silver elevator. They clicked the pent house button and the elevator zipped up. twenty seconds later they reached the penthouse. Blair and chuck sprinted down the hall to room 1813. Chuck fumbled through his pockets and took out his key card. It had acess to all of the rooms in the whole hotel. He pushed it into the lot and yanked it out. Blair opened the door to find a peacefully sleeping Charlie under the covers of a great bed. She looked so small.

"She's stunning." Chuck said as he saw her.

"She is the product of me." Blair giggled

"Well he is also half me." Chuck smirked. She was the pure perfect mix. She was the smartest 4 year old he had ever heard about. Blair picked her out of the bed and Chuck stopped her.

"No your tired." He took the little girl from out of her hands. "You go into my room sit down I'll call a car service to go pick you guys up."

"No it's fine I'll sleep on the couch in the penthouse. Charlie could sleep on the couch actually and I can sleep on that chair."

"I insist if you are going to sleep over Charlie could sleep in the extra guest room and you can have the master bedroom. I can sleep on the couch." Blair opened the doo and took the key card she hadn't given back out of her wallet and pressed it through the door.

"Its' your bed sleep in it the couch sounds perfect." Blair was speaking at the speed of light.

"No Blair-"

"How bout we both take sides of the bed becasse we're both to stuborn to admidt we're wrong." Blairs word began to slow down.

"Perfect. See I'm not the only one with the good ideas." They began to smile.

Chuck put Charlie on the guest bed and kissed the top of her head and shut off the lights. Chuck got back to Blair and they made their way into the master beadroom. The maid service had cleaned up the gigantic mess and the room looked as good as new. Blair placed her jacket and purse on the floor and slipped her dress off her head. She slid off her tights almost forgetting that she was not wearing a slip. She stood there in her bra and panties. Then She jumped on to the bed. Chuck took of his suit jacket, Blazer, and shirt, He unzipped his pants and was there in his boxers. He went on the bed and layed next to her. "Goodnight Blair." Chuck whispered.

"Goodnight new money." Blair laughed. This was a nickname she had given him as a child. His father built his own empire so he was a first genoration Upper East Sider.

Chuck laughed he turned off the lights. Blair put her head on his shoulder

"What happened to sides?" Chuck asked

"You're comfier than a pillow." Blair mumbled she was already half asleep. He kissed her head she lifted her head and began to kiss him. He kissed back and Blair began to slide his boxers down. Chuck unstrapped Blairs bra and began to slip down her panties. They began to kiss harder and harder until Blair stuck him inside of her. Chuck ran his fingers in her hair.

"Fuck!" Blair moaned. Chuck squeezed her ass. They began to get a hold of themselves. They laid there naked Blair put her head back on Chuck and they got under the blanket and fell in to a midst of sleep.

"Chuck! Where is the extra remot- Shit Ahh." Nate yelled. He just woke up to see Blair and Chuck sleeping naked.

"Nathaniel good morning to you also." Chuck groaned.

"Hi Nate." Blaiir yawned.

"Goodbye I will be leaving." Nate ran out

"Get dressed" Blair said putting on her underwear. She ran over picked up her bra and got a dress of a hanger.

"Why." Chuck complained he took out a blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants. His navy tie mad him look really good next to Blair. They matched. Blair went to the other room to go wake up Charlie.

"Wake up wake up the moon is fair. Come out and see the open air." Blair sang the little girl fidgeted and woke up.

"Where am I." She croaked.

"You are in the master penthouse of the Empire." Blair told the little girl. She dragged the bag of her stuff from under the bed. Blair took out a pretty blue dress with black trim to match her and Chuck. "Get ready to go to brunch." Blair told the little girl. Charlie remembered coming into this penthouse. It was her fathers. She put on her tights, shoes, ad coat and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and waited. Her mom and a man came out of the room. She looked over her shoulder.

"It's you from the picture!" Charlie said

"Yes it's me from the picture." He looked at Blair. Blair just shrugged.

"Who are you anyway?" Charlie asked

"I'm your Daddy."


	6. This view is never old

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked

"Yes I'm sure." Chuck smiled Charlie hugged him. He hugged her back. "Let's go out for lunch now." Chuck took the little girl's hand. Blair took her purse and they were out. They went downstairs to the lobby and got into Chuck's limo. Blair and Chuck slid into the limo. Their limo. The limo which she lost her virginity. That was one of the best nights of her life. His also.

Arthur looked in the back to ask where he was driving to. He saw Chuck with Blair. He had seen Blair many times over the years. But he had never seen the little girl. He wondered if Mr. Bass ever talked about being a father. He knew it was his because she looked just like Blair and Chuck it was scary." where are we going."

"I don't know Charlie where do you want to go." Chuck asked the little girl. Arthur remembered that he had a name now.

"Crown." Charlie said referring to Crown a very nice brunch place.

"Good choice." Blair and Chuck said at the same time. They looked into each others eyes. Last night was amazing the both thought in their own heads. They both nodded at each other like they read each others mind. The pretty much always were able to. Chuck closed the small window so Arthur could not hear. The car began to move. Charlie began to fiddle around with her thumbs and then went into her pocket and took out he phone.

AN: No the story is not over but these people have proven themselves to be crazy. I know I control whats happening. But my beloved other upper east siders and I got phones at he age of 4 it is crazy but I had to tell you people actually give phones at such young ages.

She texted Sarah Milo's twin sister and Victoria. They were her best friends. Sarah was crazy with dark hair and dark eyes. She wore leather jackets and could have been more of a bitch that she was. Victoria was wild, carefree, she had blond hair and blue eyes and looked just like her aunt Serena. She was the daughter of Carter Baizen and Bree Vanderwaal. They were talking about her boyfriend Mason Knightly. Son of a rich congressman of Connecticut. Sarah was dating someone who was almost as bad ass as her. William Vander Bilt the fourth. Charlie acted all innocent but just like her mother she was a blood sucking tyrant. She still was very innocent but still she was naïve and didn't understand many things. She was a very devious four year old. She closed her phone and looked out the window. She saw all of the pretty lights and stores. This view was never old.

She felt the car stop. She had never had a limo. If she would go somewhere she would walk or take a taxi. The driver opened the door and she slid out she strutted into the restaurant with her parents following her tail. She was seated by the woman in the front of the house. She sat down on a blue velvet chair. She looked over her menu even though she knew what she wanted. She was "Looking" at the menu because she wanted to see what her parents were doing. They were staring into each other like they never had. There was complete love in their eyes.

"Guess who else came to brunch." Serena and Nate walked into the restaurant. They gave their friends hugs.

"Guess who looks very happy together." Serena smiled and quickly took a picture of the happy couple. Blair groaned and Chuck smirked. "Who's going to be a Bass first." Serena looked over at Charlie.

"My and Chuck's relationship has nothing to do with marriage." Chuck took her hand. Blair squeezed it tight.

"What when did you guys start dating... Or what ever you guys do. Yesturday Blair you wanted to kill this man." Serena looked at Nate puzzled.

"Yesturday, I realized that Charlie needed a father, and also I needed some fun."

"And whose more than A Chuck Bass." Chuck joked. Blair smiled. Charlie looked completely lost. Serena and Nate took the table next to them. The waitress came over. "two egg fluorintines and a order of belgian waffles." Chuck told the lady "Oh sorry 2 bilinis and add a hot chocolate." The waitress walked away from their table.

"How did you remember?" Blair looked at him.

"Well unlike a fish I remember everything." Blair laughed so did Chuck

"Then how did you know what Charlie wanted. I know you are a stalker but this is creepy."

"She is my daughter. Plus that is what I used to get." At that moment Blair remembered pass brunches with the Basses, Van Der Woodsons, and the Archibalds. Chuck would always get a big pile of Beligan waffles. She remembered him trying to stick one whole waffle in his mouth. He was able to.

"Lets hope she doesn't stick a whole waffle in her mouth. It is not classy at all."

"I have never been one for class." Chuck ave her one of his twisted smirk. "How bout like a semi real family we all talk." Charlie got up from lala land.

"Sounds okay." Blair looked at Charlie she nodded her head. Blair what did you do after I left Friday?" Chuck inquired.

"Well I had to run to Constance because I forgot about Charlie an Headmistress Queller-"

"That old-" Blair shot him a look. "Pardon my language but she still works there."

"Yes. She was repremanding me about you and how gossip girl only exsist because we are here." Blair looked pissed and Chuck laughed.

_Good times good times. It just felt like it needed it._

__"Here you go. The waitress laid down their partners in crime looked over at Nate and Serena. They were talking to each drinking their coffee trying to make it look like they weren't watching. They looked away and started to eat their food. Blair got up and went somewhere probably the bathrooms. She came back and the rest was history.

...

'Serena! I'm freaking out." Blair said in the phone so no one else could hear.

"Omg B are you okay. Did Chuck do something to you. I knew your mother was ri-"

"No he's been amazing."

"Then what is is?" Serena asked.

"I think I might be pregnent."


	7. Head over Heels

"Blair what is wrong with you. You wanted to rip his head off last week. Now you have come head over heels. Blair please at least tell him this time."

"S I'm actually really excited to be pregnant. He can't leave again. He won't."

"You guys really seem to be hitting it off again. So it really is not my cup of tea. But if you are happy. You have my blessing if you tell him this time. Please. You're the only one who can tell him." Serena seemed miffed but it was okay to Blair.

"Serena if I tell him now. He'll only be more clingy and ask me to marry him. You can say all and beyond because he took Charlie to get ice cream." Blair smiled at the fact he was trying to be a good father.

"I thought that is what you wanted. Him as your husband. You said Charlie needed a real father. Blair he loves you."

"I used to want that. Well I still at that but I don't know anything about love anymore." Blair felt her eyes start to cloud over. She saw her tear land on her lap.

"Blair he could teach you again. He was the one who taught you to tell people your feelings. Don't lie to me. Blair you had sex when Charlie was there."

"Yeah. We were staying at the Empire because I didn't want him to call Arthur after he got home. He told me to sleep on te bed he could sleep on the couch. I told him no and the same thing after. Then I suggested we share he said sure. We got in the bed. I laid on his chest and then he kissed my head. Then I was so happy we found Charlie I forgot we were broken up. I kissed him the we started doing it. We forgot the condom and now I'm preggers."

"To much info Blair please. Just tell him." Serena was disgusted. She was also so relieved. She had heard years of moaning and crying over Chuck. She had heard from Nate that Chuck would not come out of his hotel room for months at a time. Only to go get some scotch and Dom. Serena found it sweet how Chuck would get Dom because it was Blair's favorite. Her and Nate used to pray about them getting back together. Now that they are back together Serena and Nate could finally be a couple. She wanted a love like theirs. A love which even though they had been ripping each others heads off they still got over it and now she was pregnant.

"I will tell him when he comes back." Blair lied

"Good. Bye Blair love ya." Serena hung up the phone.

Blair walked into the guest bathroom. She looked under the folded towels in the cupboard. She found her pregnancy tests. The extras from Charlie were there. She took a new one and peed on the little stick. She waited and sobbed her eyes out as she waited for the results. The minutes seemed like hours. She felt her phone begin to vibrate. It had been the longest five minutes three hundred second of her life. She looked over at the white EPT pregnancy test. She saw the tears flow out from her eyes. They dropped on the floor. She felt like she was going to faint. She saw the pinkish, magenta plus on the rod and that is what she did.

...

"Waldorf. Blair. Sweetheart." Chuck touched one of her brown, perfect, curls. He brushed her cheek and his salty tears began to fall. They landed on his hand and stayed there. He looked there were four of them. One big one. One was slightly smaller. One was pretty small, and the last one was half the size of the one that came before it. It reminded him of how his family was going to be. He looked at his girl friend or what she was to him. He took one long look at her perfect face. He had been waiting for ten full hours straight. He couldn't bear for her to wake up alone in the hospital. Eleanor came by and asked if he pushed he in front of a bus or if this was his fault. Chuck answered he didn't know. He came back and found her laying lifelessly on the floor. He saw what was in her hand. It was a pregnancy test. It was positive. Chuck slipped that out and threw it on the floor and brought her to the hospital. CHuck saw her eyes magically flutter open.

"Where am I, Wheres Chuck, my husband." Blair moaned hoping no one was there so they didn't hear the husband part.

"Blair I'm right here. I always will be right here. holding your hand. You're in the hospital. You fainted." Chuck took her hand he noticed saw how pale and small they were.

"Chuck there is something really really important I have to tell you." Blair sighed this was a now or never moment.

"I know you are pregnant with my baby."

"How did you find out." Blair squeaked afraid for the answer.

"Well when i found you passed out in our guest bathroom I saw the pregnancy test. I knew you too well and checked it and now I'm a second time daddy. Don't worry about Charlotte she's with your mother. You are the most important thing in my life. We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck you darkest thought you've ever had the worst thing you've ever done I will stand by you in all of it." Blair had regretted those word for years. Afraid they would come back and haunt her.

"Why would you do that." Blair snapped knowing what was to come next."

Chuck smirked. He was about to say the words he had been dying to say for six long dreary years. "Because I love you."

"Well that's to bad." Blair told him. Chuck frowned. Blair yanked his pale neck and kissed his soft lips.

"Mrs. Bass are you being a little frisky today." Chuck tapped her chin.

"I like the sound of that. Blair Bass. How about when I get out we can see if I'm still as good pregnant."

"Sounds like a plan to me.' Chuck licked his pink lips. Chuck put his hands in his trouser pockets. His fingers played with a certain blue velvet box.

"Waldorf would you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"


	8. how could you not tell me

"Chuck I can't. No please get that ring out of my face." Blair flutters her eyes and gets a sip of water. She lays back down panting.

"What. Huh. What did I do now. Are you still mad at me because of the whole leaving you for four years thing." Chuck frowned at looked at the woman he just been humiliated by.

"No I just can't Chuck please don't look at me that way." Chuck felt his heart drop. She didn't love him anymore. He wanted to scream and punch the window.

"Okay thank you for only breaking my heart into a million pieces." Chuck started to walk out the door.

"Chuck please don't leave me again." Blair weeped.

"I'll be at **_MY_** apartment caring for **_MY_** daughter so **_YOUR_** mother can go home." Chuck walked out of the room feeling like a broken hearted ass.**_  
_**

"She may be yours but shes still mine. No she's ours." Blair cried as Chuck left the hospital. She saw Serena come with flowers and some macaroons. She had two little flasks one was black and one was white. Blair looked at them. They were his and hers. She felt tears come into her eyes.

"Blair your looking better than when you were healthy." Serena tried to lif her spirits but saw she was sad. "Shh! I brought this for you." She handed her the white one. "I filled this one with scotch for Chuck. I know they don't allow alcohol in this part of the hospital. I'll give it to him when he comes back."

"Serena, Chuck's not coming back." Blair squeaked. Her face fell apart with every word.

"What happened. You guys were so happy yesterday. The happiness spread across the room."

"nothing happened forget I said that." Blair murmered.

"B, your my best friend. You can tell me everything. Chuck is probably drinking the whole bar at The Empire telling Nate the same thing."

"No it's too horrible." Blair cried.

"No it isn't I told you I murdered a guy so spill."

"Okay so I woke and and saw Chuck there. He looked like he hadn't sleepen in days. He told me he knew about the pregnancy. He told he loved me. Then he proposed." Blair stopped how could she tell the next part.

"Blair that's amazing." Serena squealed.

"No it isn't because I told him no even though I wanted to say yes really badly. Then he told me thank you for ripping his heart out and left practically telling me don't come back to the Empire." Blair was sobbing.

"Aw, he will come back. You know he loves you." Serena handed Blair a tissue.

"Give me that." Blair pointed to the flask. When Serena would Blair went and grabbed it. She unscrewed the cap and chugged it down in one sip. It numbed the pain.

"Blair your preganant did you forget that." Serena screeched.

"Of course not." Blair smirked.

"That stuff is so strongit could kill you and your baby." Serena looked at her friend who was going crazy from her missing Chuck.

_What do you think they would call each other. He said wife but she said no. But didn't they say their going to try the night they made their baby. These people need to go get settled. _

"Perfect get me some more. I want to kill this baby as soon as possible. I hope it looks like him so I can enjoy throwing it out."

"Jesus Blair please stop doing this to yourself. He didn't have sex with her." Serena quickly covered her mouth. She had said too much.

"Who." Blair screamed.

"His ex-wife-"

"What! He was married."

"Wait Blair let me finish. He was so drunk and helpless he found this girl Carly Taylor. Well she found him and they got married. It was anulled the day after." Blairs eyes were as big as golfballs.

_I thought that only happened when she found shoes she liked._

_"_I'm going to rip his big fat-"

"HI!" Nate said as he walked through the door. Blair gave him the evil eye.

"Archibald once I get out of this bed I'm going to take my shoes and stick them up your-"

"What did I do." Nate whined.

"You knew he was married for a night and you didn't tell me. I'll have Dorota send the Polish mafia after you." Blair was ready to throw her flask at Nate.

"Calm down." He yelled. Blair began to calm dow and Nate began to talk.

"Well they really weren't even married. He was so drunk he couldn't stand. Blair he'll come around to have the confidence to tell you. Don't kill him I love him." Nate was on his knees pleading. The girls began to laugh.

"Oh crap Nate look at the time. We have that thing to do." Serena nudged him.

"What thi- OH that thing."

"Bye Blair feel better." The two walked out. Lily came in.

"Hello Lily I did not expect to see you here." Blair and Lily air kissed.

"Looking good yourself." Lily sat next to her where Chuck sat.

"Serena and Nate called me tellig me what happened to you and Charles." Blair thoughtwhat a bitch she knew.

"Yes and." Blair did not want to here a woman who got married 5 times talk to her about her love life.

"You let him down. What would he not do for you." Lily looked her in the eye.

"He would never say no." Blair realized her mistake.

"Now you go tell him yes. I know you love him and your ready so what are you waiting for.

"I don't know why I said no. I just thought that if I said yes he would hurt me again." Blair looked down at her stomach. This baby could be dead. But then she realized it was Chuck's it was a fighter. It would not die.

"But you guys never really hurt each other. You guys just had bad timing. Go out there and get your prince."

_Does that mean Louis_

Lily gave her a motherly smile and walk out of the room. It was rude but it was the Rhodes way.

Dorota, Eleanor, Jessica, Cyrus and some other people from Waldorf designs came. Blair just listened to the sound of herr own breathing. Their words came in hrough one ear out through the next. The eventually left and she was sat there for several minutes hoping Chuck would just walk though the door. She saw someone else walk in. She never thought she would see again. Bart.

_Fairy Godmother Wrong Bass_

"Bart?" Blair cocked her head.

"What do you want." He used his ice blue eyes and gave her that creepy stare.

"I thought you were dead." Blair told him. It sounded really weird out loud.

"Well I'm not Blair. I hear you were impregnated with my second grandchild." Bart looked cold and hard like he really was dead.

"Yes I am but-" Blair was pissed at Bart for cutting her off. No one cut Blair Waldorf.

"But I won't allow that." Bart snapped.

"I'm marrying your son if thats the last thing I'll do. You can't stop us this time." Blair shoke her head no.

"Thank you and get well soon." Bart left the room cursing. Blair felt weird how could she tell Chuck. She thought of ways while she fell asleep.

...

"Chuck what are you doing here." Blair moaned

"Well I felt sorry for yesterday so I came. Armed with Tiffany's and flowers." Chuck handed her the little blue box and the peonies. "When I was here waiting for you to get your ass up I got a call from the doctor who said your coming home with me right now." Chuck handed her a bag with new clothes. She grabbed it.

"Close the shades. I don't want creepy old men seeing my boobs!" Chuck ran over to the windows and closed the shades. The nurse came in unattached her IV and gave her a slip so she can leave.

"Thank you." Blair told the woman.

"Your welcome. I haven't seen that many visitors in one room for a long time. That boyfriend of yours is something. He talks so highly of you. He waited there for hours when you were brought in. He's too good for you to lose." The woman smiled at her.

"I just realized the same thing." Blair sputtered to the woman. She left Blair and Chuck alone in the room.

"You may strip. I will not watch." Chuck covered his eyes.

"Watch all you want Bass you've seen it all." Blair winked at him. Before he knew it he was staring at her naked body. He was entranced. She put her clothes on and Chuck escourted her to the limo waiting for them outside. He opened the door like a gentleman. She fell in and he camein after. The driver drove slowly to the Empire. It was three o'clock. Chuck and Blair boarded the elevator and waited to go up. They started to make out not noticing the two teenge girls staring at thm in disgust.

"Get a room." The first one snapped.

"Yeah really." The second one crinkled her nose.

"Well I own this whole hotel so we could do it in your room." The two went back to kissing. The girls got off talking about how does a 20 year old own a hotel. They got out on their stop and opened the door.

"Mommy!" Charlie screamed. She hugged Blair. Blair had missed the little girl she was not aloud to see her in the hospital.

" , Mr. home." Dorota pointed to the feast she had made for them.

The three of them sat at the table. they indulged in all of the classy good foods they were eating.

"May I have rest of day off." Dorota asked.

"Not if you want this job or your green card."

"I U.S. citizen." Dorota gruffed.

"Sure Dorota go home with Vanya and the kids." Chuck let get her things and leave. They talked about what had happened when they were gone.

"Daddy baked cookies with me for you. He's a much better cook." Charlie pointed to a set of celephane wrapped cookies.

"Did you poision these?" Blai joked.

"yep their poisioned with love." Blair laughed. By the time they were finishedit was 5. They helped Charlie with her math homework. They found it strange how they used to fins this stuff hard. When they were finished they watched Tiffany's. Charlie fell asleep in the middle of it. Chuck took her upstairs nd tucked her in. He came back to Blair sat beside her and watched the movie she knew all of the word to. They decided to go to sleep. They went up to the room. They got into their sleep clothes.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Chuck began to leave the room.

"What I thought we were sharing." The pair climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking why they love each other so much.


	9. What did we bury in that coffin

"Who are you and what have you done with Blair Waldorf?" Chuck joked pointing to the zero shopping bags in her hands. He had let her have a mothering day off and she spent the day shopping.

"Nothing suited my fancy." Blair lied. she had not gone shopping. She had a PI look up this Carly Taylor girl. She lives in Brooklyn and looks strangly like Georgina. She was their age and was currently single.

"Better try in several weeks."

"How could you." Blair screamed at him.

"How could I what?" Chuck looked confused.

"You got married a week after I told you I loved you then you don't tell me this."

"I drunk all my feelings for you away. Tried to forget what I had come from. Blair, I don't even remember the wedding. I just remember waking up with a gigantic hangover in a tux with a georgina look-alike who made me coffee. We didn't sleep together." Blair slapped im across the face and left the hotel.

She headed for the one place where she felt like she could be alone. She headed toward the empty dark Waldorf apartment. No one had lived there full time in weeks. Eleanor comes and goes all of the time. She had gone back to Paris. Now Blair took out her key. She opened the door and walked up to the room which she had spent most of her youth in. She saw her childhood photos. There was her and Serena, some of her, Chuck, Nate, and Serena. Some with Kati, Iz and those guys. She sw the small population of her and Nate Then she saw the ones of her and Chuck. They were still right where she out them. She never noticed how good they looked together. Then she opened her closet. Oh she remembered the days when she used to wear this stuff. Her constance uiforms, the headbands, the dress from Victrola. She used to have on of his shirts here, She threw it out once it lost the smell of him. She layed down in the bed where they had made love in many times. What had happened to her. She had lost everything. She had lost her pride, sense of sel, more or less she had just lost him. "God what have I done." She saw the person she never thought of seeing come uo to her room. "Bart can't you just leave me alone."

"No I can't. I know about you and Charles' little fight. Don't tell him that I well never died. I will tell him tommorow."

"Me and Chuck are not speaking right now. So your disgusting little secret is safe with me." Blair scrunched up her face.

"I am just like William Van Der Bilt. I'm very god at getting people to do exactly what I desire. I can get that little Brooklyn whore of his. You can do what you want with her. I can get you Chuck. I can make you Mrs. Blair Bass. Doesn't that sound nice. I know you want to marry him. You won't admidt it but you do Blair. I don't want another illegitamite child." Bart glared with his ice blue eyes. Blair was terrified.

"No let me be. If he will propose again I will say yes." Blair said

"Oh again. There was a first time and you said no. Well thank you I didn't actually know this." Bart chuckled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blair screamed. Bart laughed and left the duplex. Blair laid down on a soft pillow and began to cry herself to sleep.

...

Chuck had just woken up. He had gotten dressed. He had asked Dorota to take Charlotte to school. He had been called to the office for a very important meeting at seven thirty in the morning. He had decided to walk to Bass Industries. He strolled down the streets looking at anything that wouldn't remind him of her. All he saw was Blair. Her face had haunted him all day in all night. He looked at the stores. He saw which he had bought his signature scarf. She used to drag him by it. He saw thia little hat boutique which she had dragged him years ago to buy her scheming beret. She wanted to know if it would put more attention on her. The next stores were ones she went to all the time to buy a dress for a event. Then he reached the big brick building. She had said hello to he person at the desk. He walked up the stair to his office where this "Meeting" was being held. Chuck opened the door.

"Father?"

"Yes."

"Your supposed to be dead."Chuck blasted.

"Well I'm not." Bart pounded on the table.

"What did we bury in that coffin." Chuck swatted Bart off his desk.

"Let's stop talking the dead lets talking about the living."

"I do not know what category to put you in." Chuck snapped. " Everyone thinks your dead. My time was wasted. Thank you, but I have a wife and daughter to get back to." Chuck began to leave.

"Which one Blair or Carly. Were there anymore which I didn't know about." Bart smirked.

"Blair. What how do you know about Carly?" Chuck stared in awe.

"I'm a Bass I know everything. Oh and son, Blair's not your wife. She told you no." Bart followed Chuck down. It was a very awkward elevator ride. They went their separate ways. Chuck sprinted towards a place he knew like the back of his hand. Once he reached the building Chuck waited for the elevator. He hopped in. He waited and waited for it to reach the penthouse. He let himself in with the key he shouldn't have. This was his safe haven because she was here. She was the only one. His phone dinged he looked at the screen

Wait isn't Bart dead? Better go see who else has risen. Better tell Rufus and Lily who's now married we don't know? Guess C has saw a ghost. What's B going to think. Oh and B Little J didn't tell me about this one. Congrats on being preggers with another Bass baby. Oops I spilled.

"Blair! Blair!" Chuck yelled. He heard nothing. He went up to her room. They had some good times back in this room. He used to look at the color of the walls after they had sex. He thought the color was her. It was the perfect shade of bluish purple. It was sophisticated and classy but had mystery to it. He saw her fast asleep. He crawled into bed next to her. His hands wrapped around her waist. Her body moved closer in. "I know everything about you I don't want to live without you." Chuck brushed her cheek. It was stained with black mascara. He said she'd never have to cry over him again.

_Well admit__ you wrong Basshole _

__"Chuck. Why are you here. This happens too much." Blair wanted to shake off his arms but she couldn't. The spot felt so peaceful and perfect.

"Well I came here to apologize like always. I found you asleep. Well now I am here and here to tell you how couldd you back." Chuck's eyes darkened.

"What did I do now Chuck." Blair yawned.

"You knew about my father and you didn't tell me."

"Well... Yes but you can't blame me the guy has people. He threatened me." Blair was crying.

"He did What."

"He told me if I told you he would kill me, the baby, and Charlie."

"When I get to him." Chuck gruffed. Blair tried to calm him down.

"I want to know something." Blair said.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"What did you do for the last 4 years" Blair fell back on the bed on his stomach.

"For the first week I just got drunk and slept. Mourning the loss of you. Then I decided that if I couldn't have you then, then I would create you. I created several hospitals one baring your name. The others just had wings for you. I went to ENSAPLV for 2 years graduating early. I wanted to come back everyday but everyday there was a different reason I told myself I couldn't. It was I need to give her time, or how do I explain, I was a mess. Until one day I realize if I don't come back anytime after, I would finally know that you had moved on with your life and had forgotten Chuck Bass the boy who broke your heart whole was weak and never came back." Blair looked absolutely shocked.

"I never thought of you as that. I thought f you as my best friend who I loved and had been a jackass and ran away. I tried to get over you. I dated it hurts to say this Dan Humphrey for 2 months. Wasted time. I briefly saw Carter Baizen. The prince of Monaco. But know one knew how to get me like you did. That year when I ws pregnant with Charlotte I tried to deny and believe she was not there. I continued to be queen. I banished Jenny Humphrey from the city for telling the word that I'm pregnant with the dark knight's baby. Turns out she has something in with Gossip Girl. I want to know who it is. But unmasking Gossip Girl would have to come first and I can't do that."

"Uh Blair. I just got a text from Nate. He's unmasking Gossip Girl. He has some proof, his little intern Sage is helping. He says Gossip Girl had ruined our lives too much and made us lose all of our futures. Wait you dated Dan Humphrey."

"Yes. After he wrote his book about us, Serena, Nate, and the rest of our world. I read it. It was about our sandles, and babies. He talked so highly of me. Minus th facts that I destroyed his too much eyeline wearing little sister." Blair laughed. "He asked me out I said yes and we had fun... ish. He is really bad in bed."

'Do you want to try what you promised at the hospital." Chuck purred.

"I said I'm always up Bass."


	10. I'm all in

"Oh crap it's 7:00, I have to get to work and I have to bring Charlie to school. Blair we need to get up." Chuck quickly got up and started to put on his suit from yesterday.

"I know Chuck but its so nice right here." Blair purred getting up.

"Maybe tonight we can try again."Chuck said. Blair was already finished putting on her clothes. Chuck hasn't seen her in that pretty little black dress since high school.

"No tonight we have the Shepard divorce party." Blair laughed. No one ever had a divorce party. Even on the upper east side.

"Okay..." Chuck slumped. He looked at the paper on his phone. Hs father's rising from the dead was on the front. It disgusted him. The two rivals with benefits walked out the penthouse. They didn't really look like they had sex for hours. They looked like they normally did. Blair had lived in her mothers penthouse till he came back so it was well stocked. They walked in silence till they got to The Empire.

"Ms. Blair Mr. Chuck you are home from who knows where. Ms. Charlotte is getting ready for school." Dorota looked pissed. She knew where Blair had gone. She had guessed that Chuck had looked for her. Now she saw that they spent the night together. Their relationship confused Dorota. Charlie walked out of her room her Constance uniform fit her perfectly.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Charlie screamed and the young parents hugged her. "Where were you last night."

"We were doing work we missed you so much." Chuck picked up the little girl and spun her around.

'Thats a lot of work to keep you up all night."

"Well we were planning for your new brother or sister." Blair smiled.

"Uh... Ms. Blair, Mrs Eleanor and Mr. Cyrus-"

"Did I here a second grandchild." Eleanor burst into the livingroom. Cyrus followed behind her.

"Another child mazel tov." Cyrus clapped in joy.

"thank you." Chuck said..

"How far along are you." Eleanor asked looking at her daughters stomach. She had a slight bump.

"Just under a month. I have my first doctors appointment next week." Blair announced putting her hands on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'll take the day off and spend it with you." Chuck kissed her cheek. Blair blushed.

"Okay that sounds nice." Blair took her hands off her stomach. Actually to her the idea sounded amazing. She wanted to spend the day with him just spend the day together. They could do just anything, she would still be happy.

"We need to get our first little one to school." Chuck stated.

"Yeah I need to go to school even though your boring conversation sounds better." Charlie mumbled. She ran and grabbed her little Louis Vuitton backpack and took her father's hand. They said their goodbyes. Chuck told Blair he would be back for the Shepard party and that he loved her. The two look-alikes walked out the door and started for school.

"Now that you and Charles are having another child, if it is his. Are you guys getting married." Blair may was 22 with a second child on the way, but her mother still thought she was in control of Blair.

"Yes it is his. Mother that would be appalling to even think about. And no we are not getting married, at least if I have a say in it. We both are not in love with each other. End of story." Blair snapped. She was so mad at her mother right now. How could she even think that she could ever have a child with another man anymore. Blair used to think that Nate and her would have a child. In six long years much has changed.

"I don't want to hear this again. He surely loves you he said it and knowing you, you let him kiss you. You are in love again."

"Yes I see it." Cyrus chimed in. Blairs phone began to vibrate she looked at it. It was a diary entry from two days before Chuck came back.

I like Dan but I don't know if I can love someone as much as I loved Chuck. I know he is long gone and probably would no be coming back anytime soon or ever so I don't see why I can't keep going on like this. I don't know if I love him or not. At least when I was with Chuck I knew I loved him I just couldn't tell him it. I don't know where he went tonight. We were at the Whitney benefit and him and Serena just disappeared. I don't feel like Blair Waldorf anymore. I feel like my mother. But if Chuck comes back how can I forgive him. It may be impossible.

Look out B, your covers may be undone again.

You know you love me XOXO Gossip

Blair felt like fainting. How anybody found her diaries was hard. The spot was so hard to find she couldn't find it sometimes. The only person who knew where it was, was Serena. Blair guessed Dorota knew where they were hidden but the Polish maid would not do such a thing. That blond haired bitch. She would kill her when she got her hands on that little skank.

"Is everything alright." Cyrus asked.

"Yes, it is nothing. Lets go to Waldorf Designs and change the subject away from marrying me off to Chuck Bass." Blair scurried across the room to the door which she opened and the other adults followed. They walked out of the lobby and went into their town car bickering about Blair's refusal to matrimony. They were screaming at each other till they reached the building which is W.D. The Waldorf- Rose's walked in. Eleanor was screaming at everyone around her. Blair knew Jessica was terrified of her mother. She thought she was either a murderer or a drill sergeant before she was a fashion designer. Blair had the theory that her mother was actually Jenny's mother and Jenny mother was a figure of their imagination. But that couldn't be true. They spent the rest of the afternoon reviewing designs.

If it was wouldn't that make Chuck Blair's Adoptive step half sibling. That would just be weird.

Chuck walked into Bass industries not knowing how is fathers return would affect this company. He had done so much. Sacrificed it all for his legacy, now he did not know where he stood. Speak of the devil. Bart was standing in the middle of his office talking to some people about property. It was like he never died. Because he never did. "Son come in."

"This is my office you don't have the authority to be in there without my permission." Chuck barked.

"I get this but you have to realize that I still own this company really. I am alive so this company is mine. I will be willing to do some type of partnership." Bart glared at him. His cold eyes seeing right inside him.

"That sounds fine." Chuck grumbled. He actually thought that it was awful. He could do this by himself. It was freaking April couldn't he wait till he got more stable. Maybe in August or something. He could have asked Blair to marry him again. Who knows what could happen. But now, when all is bad. This is just pure crap.

"Thank you. I expect to see you at the press conference that I am having later."

"I can not guarantee a thing. Blair has me going to the Shepard divorce party with her so when she wants to leave I can try." Chuck saw Bart slowly shake his head.

"I must go." Bart rushed out. Chuck shrugged and went on with his work till the end of the work day.

...

"I am home." Chuck put down his briefcase and looked for Blair. He found her wearing a green gown looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hi! Do I look like a beached whale yet. I think I do. Do I?" Blair put her hand on her hips.

"No you and a beached whale could never compare. Your too beautiful to ever be like that." Chuck kissed her cheek.

"Please don't, Chuck no." Blair swatted Chuck off her and exited the room.

"Blair! What did I do! Please." Chuck chased after her. Blair faced him.

"I'm not your wife. I'm not your girlfriend or fiancé. Don't kiss me tell me you love me. Don't even try to get me into bed with you. Just don't even say my name." Blair grabbed her bag and slammed the door. Chuck just stood there for so many long minutes. He went changed into a tux and was out. His heart told him to go but his head says she didn't even want him anymore. He was stranded alone. He would let her cool down for a while then he would come back to the hotel and try to talk to her. He just took a taxi. Blair had taken his limo. Bart would be happy. He hated that his son has a illegitimate child with a woman who was planning on marrying his best friend. What kind of person is he. BAM! Chuck crashed right into a parking meter. He checked hs clothes they looked alright and was off again. What was up with him today. Was it Blair or the thought that she didn't love him like he did her. He was sure that she couldn't stand him for leaving her, impregnating her, and trying to get her to marry him, her biggest hobby was being mad at people. He was not spared for her because she could not stand being humiliated like that. He was thinking so much he did not even notice he passed the Palace where it was being held. After three blocks of thinking he realized that he had missed it. Chuck turned around and looked at the stores he used to spend all of his time in. He missed all the times his friends would sit there and comment on the people passing by. Who knows where the time went.

Maybe down the toilet.

He reached his childhood home. The Palace, where the scotch was fine but the staff was finer. But he didn't care anymore. He was going to marry Blair Waldorf one day. Until then he was fine by himself. He walked in like he never left. But a piece of him never did leave. He was still there. His pot stash was still in the bush. Chuck swipped that before he came in just in case he would need it later. His father approached him.

"Charles you came."

"Yes, Blair and I had a little fight. She is pissed." Chuck lowered his eyes.

"Child." Bart asked.

"With Dorota." Chuck sputtered.

"Fine." Bart gruffed. Jesus couldn't he just leave him alone. He had enough on his plate.

...

Blair at the same time.

"Serena!" Blair squealed and hugged her best friend. The two looked at each others outfits and nodded with approval.

"Where is the hubby/ fiance Chuck." Blair's eyes darkened.

"Chuck is who knows where. Why should I care. He is the only who is in love in this relationship. If Charlie didn't adore him I would kick him back to France." Serena laughed.

"What did he do now." Serena nudged Blair.

"He told me no you and a beached whale could never compare. Your too beautiful to ever be like that. he then kissed me." Blair did her Chuck impression which was very good from years of mocking him.

"That is so swee-"

"No it is not!" Blair snapped. "I knew this party would suck as much as the wedding when you had sex with Nate." Blair stormed away to Nate.

"Wheres Chuck." Blair panted.

"You didn't know he is at Bart's event." Nate cocked his head.

"The Palace right." Nate nodded. Blair ran out the door to the palace, her feet aching all the way.

Bart had just gotten up on stage. "From now one Bass industries is a one Bass business." Chuck looked across the room seeing the flashing lights of the news people cameras. Jack and him exchanged looks. They just lost their jobs. The room fanned out and the father and son went up to the roof.

"I thought you said partnership" Chuck spat.

"No you said a partnership. I said sort of like one." Bart sneered. " You are not a man. Pining after Blair Waldorf. She doesn't want the guy who left her with a child. Chuck you are not a man, so you can't have a part in my company."

"I kept this company for you. Without me there would be no Bass industries. You would have no Legacy." Chuck barred his teeth.

"yes then but what fun would it be to take nothing away from the boy who had everything." Bart snickered and walked away. Chuck saw the skyline. It all was his over a minute ago. He would get his father. He was told someone was out to get him. It was such a lie it was not even testable. He had stolen Lily from Rufus. The woman had gotten married 5 times before and that was the only man who really suited her well. Chuck felt a person lean next to him on the ledge he hadn't noticed he was on.

"Blair are you happy now. I lost everything. Now you can go one with your making of me a laughing-stock. Chuck slumped.

"Chuck I just realized the right thing at the wrong time. I want to be with you. I love you."

"Blair I've tried to marry you! I tell you you're pretty. Then I get shot down. Not anymore. I'm tired of your games."

"This isn't a game anymore. I want to be yours. We have my mothers company."

"You expect me to become Mr. Blair Waldorf. I am low right now but I am not illing to give up myself. Chuck strolled away from her leaving her alone.

...

The Shepard party.

"You tried to break me and Blair us. You knew she wasn't cheating on me with Chuck." Dan spat. Him and Serena had sex while him and Blair were dating.

"Yes, I was Jealous. Dan! You thought something I knew better." Serena cried.

"You've changed Serena. You turned into Blair and Chuck. They play people, use them, tell them they love them and throw them out. Your just as bad as they are."

"Well I'm sorry Blair dated you to get over the love of her life and broke your heart when he came crawling back to her. I'm sorry that I loved you." Serena smacked Humphrey and left the party. She bought a train ticket ran to her house packed her bags and left for the bus stop. She hopped on the first bus that came. Her phone buzzed.

Old stars are always ceased to shine. S always said she wanted to be left alone. But now she finally got her wish. Now to me Serena Vanderwoodsen is dead.

Serena put her head on the window. A man with spikey hair came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Damian sent me. He said you know how to party. My name is Zeke by the way." The boy kissed her shoulder.

"I don't care what your name is." Serena moaned.

"Good."

...

Chuck has worked for eighteen hours a day. He would come and sleep on the couch the other times. Blair had not seen him in weeks. The really only people who have seen him are Charlie and Dorota. Chuck had done some work to get rid of Bart. It was the eleventh day of June. Charlie had gone to camp that morning. she went to Camp Suisse where Serena, Eric, and Blair's stepbrother Aaron went. Blair had left for Paris. Chuck stretched his tired arms. He looked at his plane ticket. Him and his uncle were going to Monte Carlo that afternoon. They were going to gamble and hope to win as much a they needed to destroy the elder Bass. He looked at the records of Bart. There was records of some deal in Sudan and a property deal in Dubai. He looked at the picture of him, Charlie, and Blair on his desk in the study. She wanted him. He turned her down. This would keep going on. She was carrying his baby. Wow he was going to be a dad again. Again, ask him four years ago if being a young father was part of his plan. e would have laughed and said hewould never have kids. But he loved his and was going to love the new one also. Blair had told Dorota the baby was fine and other stuff Chuck couldn't get out of the Polish woman. Chuck fell asleep on the desk thinking about her. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

" . GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OFF TO YOUR AIRPLANE!." Dorota whacked him with the newspaper again.

"Thank you but next time I can do without the yelling and the New York Times." Chuck got up took his suitcase bid fairwell to the scorn woman and left for the airport. He sat there dreaming about her for hours on the plane. He thought about her in the hotel. When he put on his tux. But when it was time to gamble his mind was back. He and Jack were up a billion so they had a start.

"Is this seat taken." Blair pointed to where Jack was. He got up and she whispered to him thanks for the call. Chuck just smirked. "You always said I played against you but this time I am all in." Blair put in her chips. This was going to be a summer for the ages.

...

AN: I;m going to incorparate some of the real stuff now. Don't worry there will be no Sage. I'm against the whole pact thing too so thats out. I want to know if you want Nerena or Derena before I do my next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.


	11. It's what we do best

"How does everything we do end up like this." Blair said. They were laying next to each other naked.

"Because it is surely what we do best." Chuck planted a kiss on her cheek. Blair blushed, had they just gotten back together?

"Marry me?" Chuck asked leaning down onto the floor to get the ring. While down there he put on his boxers.

"Chuck." Blair groaned.

"I guess it's a no." Chuck sulked. She had said no twice. Bart was right. She didn't want him.

''Not really. I want to marry you so badly." she moaned.

"Then say yes."

"I can't." Blair cried.

"Why. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to leave you ever again. You're the love of my life."

"Your father."

"You in love with my father! That-"

"Not what I was saying." She put her hands on his lips and he stopped talking. "He threatened to cut you off." Chuck looked like he didn't care about money. "I have no trust fund." "I spent it on stupid things you were supposed to buy for me. " Chuck laughed. How much clothes she brought home was probably double what he thought. is original bet was enough to clothe a five person family for life.

"What about Eleanor?" he asked.

"She would pay for Charlie but not us. If you haven't noticed she hates you."

"No I didn't know that." Chuck looked shocked. "Dorota accused me of murdering you the day you fainted on the street." Blair rolled her eyes. Dorota knew what was best for her. Sometimes she was very wrong.

"So what would we do." Blair cried. She pointed to her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'll talk to him." he assured her.

"Thank you. Put some clothes on then let's try again." her body rolled off the bed and put on some new clothing. She had her bag put up here when she came to the hotel. She had a small note which Chuck wouldn't see on it saying bring it to the room down the hall and apologize for bad service. Payment will be given. But her plan worked flawlessly. She was great as usual. "How does this happen."

"How does what happen darling."

"How do we always match." Blair looked at his black tux with a red tie. She had bought him the tie. It looked amazing. His eyes were on her breasts in her red gown.

"Because we're perfect together." The word rolled off his tongue.

"You forget I was just a girl asking a boy to love her."

"You forget I was the one who was so in love with you that I ran away from my feelings and tried to never come back."

"Always remember that I want to marry you."

"Remember that I'll always say yes." He picked her up and spun her around kissing her the whole time.

"Does this mean we're getting married?" He had that ridiculous smirk on his face.

"I hope it does." Chuck had her still in his arms. They flopped on the bed. His hands went around his waist.

"Future Mrs. Bass you up for round two." Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Future Mrs. Bass is having a baby and is tired. So leave me alone for a second." Blair squirmed around until her face was facing his. His smirk came back. "I hope another one of our children doesn't have that smirk."

"It suits Charlie well." he grumbled.

"It does but she know how to also smile. If we have a boy you are not teaching him to say I'm... Bass."

"But that calls all they hot women." Blair rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ow." Blair put her hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong."

"This little thing just kicked me." Blair moaned.

"It's a boy." Chuck proclaimed.

"How the hell do you know." she snapped.

"I said hot women and it kicked. He is a Bass afterall."

"Oh god if my child is a pervert. I think I may have to kill you. Next week we see if your correct."

"I say I am."

"I say your not."

"Uh, your so difficult."

"Love me."

"Hell yes." Chuck moved his hands back on her waist.

"I'm four months pregnant do I look like a whale yet." Blairs word struck his ears.

"Can I say it?" He asked.

"Sure." Blair groaned.

"You can never be a whale. But that stomach sort of suits you." Blair slapped him.

"So fat suits me."

"No pregnant does. It makes you have bigger boobs and your not as mean as usual."

"Aw, I am only mean because you are either being stupid or a ass." Blair leaned over and stroked his cheek.

"One day we'll have to go back to the real world." Chuck eyes looked harder into her eyes.

"Well I want to stay right here forever." Blair blinked many times like she was tired. Something around Chuck's penis started to vibrate. "I hope that's your phone." Blair giggled. Chuck took his phone out and started talking to someone.

"Who is it." Blair asked.

"Oh just Bruce Kaplan. He was asking about some property."

"Oh, now your done lets go get something to eat." Chuck happily got up knowing he had been hungry for hours but was thinking sex was involved. Blair followed behind him and looked on the floors for her Jimmy Choos. She slipped them on and was then a semi equal height with Chuck. She forgets how tall he actually was. Chuck practically pushed her into the elevator. They walked into the restaurant. Another couple walked right behind them.

"Chuck Bass! Is that you!" The girl from the couple asked. She was pale with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Georgina how unpleasant to see you." Blair snapped.

"Same to you. Looking pregnant."

"I see the same with you." Blair fake smiled at Georgina. She did the same. Chuck rolled his eyes with the other boyfriend. wait was that his uncle Jack. He was only nine years older than them. He was more of a cousin than an uncle.

"Jack." Chuck asked. They were a strangely good couple.

"Yes little nephew, strange that I am dating your former fling." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Not the first time." Chuck said under his breath. Blair hit his arm. It was very obvious that they hated each other. They were to similar to not hate each other.

"Let's go for lunch." Jack proclaimed. The couples went to lunch talking all the way.

"Georgina, I thought you were spending the summer with Dan in Tuskany?" Chuck said.

"I was until he left back for New York yesterday so I came here. Summer does end later this week."

"Is the baby Phillips, Humphrey's, or Jack's?" Blair smiled.

"I'm over Dan. I'm just his manager. It is Phillips, I got drunk and I ended up with a baby. I only married him for his money so he can take care of my stupid twins. He married me to be a trophy wife for his friends. I can't believe kid number three." Her face scrunched up in disgust. "I know you sleep around who's your kid's daddy. The other one looks like a Bass so the father muat be Chuck. But I remember you slept with Jack."

"Both are my kids aare Chuck's. Georgie if I am correct you double my total without a doubt." The men calmed their women down and they sat in silence till their food came. They had small talk till they both left.

"Blair we have to leave. I don't want to. I didn't know how many days we had spent in this room. I'm going to go check out. Can you finish packing. I know you're already done." Chuck smiled.

"Sure." Blair groaned. They kissed goodbye and went their seperate ways. Blair packed up Chuck's things, raising her eyebrows at how many suits the man needed. Blair was even more shocked how he fit it all in one bag. SHe finished up and laid on the bed. Dreaming of their beautiful wedding. She was waken by Chuckten minutes later. She got up and exited the room leaving the bellhop to get her things. Chuck called a limo and their bags were put in the trunk. Her hand was grabbed by his. Their fingers wrapped around each others. Before they knew it they were on the helipad. Georgina and Jack in one plane and her in Chuck in the other. They entered their plane. It was a normal Bass jet. They sat down on a chair and kissed. Blair broke part and smiled a wide grin. This was really going to happen. Her head laid on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep. You're tired. I'm not going anywhere. Blair closed her eyes picturing the days to come


	12. We knew this would happen

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter. You've gotten so big." Chuck picked up Charlie and spun her around.

"A hi would have just been good." Charlie laughed and her father and mother did the same.

"But good isn't ever good enough for a Waldorf." Blair butted in.

"I thought you're a Bass."

"I'm not a Bass legally." Blair joked.

"Never said I didn't-"

"Want to keep this PG rated." Serena laughed. Charlie embraced the blond in a hug.

"Aunt Serena!" Charlie squealed.

"Charlie you look so big."

"Daddy said the same exact thing." Charlie giggled. Serena turned to Blair,

"You either have a big beer belly or you are actually very preggers."

"Yeah 4 months almost five. I see the gender next week."

"B, that's amazing. I'm so excited for you." Serena was practically squealing.

"Chuck has some strange theories that it's a boy." Chuck walked away from his daughter over to his sister and fiancé.

"My theories are not weird. Serena that child likes hot women. I am sure it is a baby boy."

"Of course you have those weird ideas." Serena rolled her eyes. Sometimes Chuck was an idiot. "Can I take my favorite niece to ice cream?"

"Serena, I would like to spend time with my daughter. But you can go knock yourself out." Chuck yawned and looked at her daughter. Her eyes were as big as golf balls. Serena took the little girl and left. "Blair are you ready for this." Chuck wrapped his hands around her stomach and kissed her neck. "You ready to let your life fall apart."

"We knew this was coming."

"We can make this alright."

"But you can't."

"No we can't." Chuck paused. "I'm calling him up." Chuck took his phone out. He put it back in his pocket.

"What are you doing." Blair snapped.

"I can't do this to you or Charlie. I can't stand to see you unhappy." Chuck looked down at the floor. He had done that a lot lately.

"So what are you saying." Blair cried. She didn't even want to hear the rest of this sentence.

"It's the boy who blames the girl not a man. I want to be that man with you. I want to defeat my father before I can marry you. I can't stand to see you in this state of mind. Nobody wants to see you in a bargainer state of mind. I will marry you, if that's the last thing I will ever do in this world." Chuck wiped the tear streaming down her face. Sometimes she cried over everything. But that is the only way he wanted her to be. "Bart can kiss my ass, and he will like it."

"You're disgusting." Blair gagged.

"But that's why you love me." Blair looked in disgust.

"Think whatever you want. I think this whole fight against Bart is ridiculous. Even though living on the streets is not my cup of tea. But Chuck I can wait."

"But you know I can't."

"Let me talk to him. You know he loves me. Well likes, he loves nothing."

"Him wanting you to be his daughter doesn't change much. I'm not letting you call him."

"You're not in charge of me! I'm an adult! With a child which for the first four years of her life had no father. And she didn't even care. We were happier without you! I can do what I want! I was doing fine without you."

"Who do you think was giving you money all those years!" His fist pounded the table.

"You were giving me money. You knew about my child. You didn't come back for her! For me! I had my life ahead of me and you ruined it! I have nothing ahead of me! Why did you come back! Tell me! Why did you come here." Blair had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Chuck! Answer my question! Why did you come back here! Answer my question or leave and never come back! Chuck" Her voice cracked harder with every word. HE knew and

"Blair calm down I-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Your not in charge of me!" Blair wailed. Chuck grabbed her wrist. "Get off me! I'm freaking pregnant!" She pushed him off. Blair fell on the couch. Chuck sat down next to her. "Please tell me." her tear landed in a pool in her lap.

"I only gave you money I didn't know about anything else! France had nothing left for me!" His voice shook the room just like his fathers.

"So you got bored with strippers and getting drunk!" Blair got up and walked across the rooms.

"I got bored with missing you and extra college courses. You inspired me to go and graduate. I told you I didn't sleep with anyone! Blair I missed you! I was sick of missing you!" Chuck got up and clutched a chair.

"Missing me, my ass!" Blair threwa china plate at his head. It missed and shattered to pieces on the wall. It laid in shards on the floor. Serena walked in with Charlie.

"I see you guys are in another one of your many fights." She looked at Charlie.

"This time is the last. I'm leaving." Blair slammed the door and was gone.

"What were you even fighting about anyway?" Serena asked.

"It started with us being cut off by Bart than me not being there." Chuck stopped, Serena would tell Nate and Dan everybody. Why was he telling her all this, but the words just came out. "It lead to me giving her money in France then she went full on ballistic on me." Serena glared at her brother in fury. "Would you know where she is going. She's too smart to go somewhere I know."

"She probably went to the only place she thinks none of us would ever think of her going." Serena paused.

"Where!" Chuck bursted.

"She probably went up to her family's cabin in Ontario. She loved it up there, she never told me that but I knew she could sneak up there some weekends. Don't you dare even think about going up there. She doesn't want you to see her. Wait a week she will be bored and will be so depressed that she would need to come back. Not saying the Blair Waldorf way of life includes coming back begging on her knees for you to forgive her." Serena wanted to slap Chuck so badly. "She is the best thing that ever could happen to you."

"How do you think I feel." Chuck snapped. "I tried to sacrifice everything to be with her and she turned me down. I don't know what to do anymore! Serena help me figure this out, cause in the end she is the only thing I care about other than my daughter and unborn baby which she may have by herself without me and have another child which she is going to say isn't mine."

"She loves Charlie too much to abandon her like you did to Blair. Go do what ever you want Chuck, go get her. I'll take care of Charlie. I don't like seeing you guys in this state. It is utterly ridiculous."

"Charlie." Chuck called. The little girl skipped out of her room.

"Yes Daddy." Her voice chimed.

"Daddy has to go on important business. I will be home in at most three days, I'll have presents." The little girls eyes lit up from the word presents. "You are just like your mother, Obsessed with gifts" Serena and Chuck laughed and Charlie looked very confused. Chuck hugged the little girl.

"It is not a shame to like pretty things." Charlie pouted.

"Who taught you that?"

"Mommy." The little girl pouted again.

"Of course." Chuck joked.

"Bye Chuck. See you later." Serena threw a leather suitcase at him and pushed him out the door. He was really going to do this. He was out to find Blair


	13. I've waited my whole life

AN: I am going to lose some "You're not sorry" lyrics. These are not my words. They just fit really well.

Blair laid her head back on the plane seat. She would stay there and think. her head told her not to forgive him for what he done, but her heart said he was the love of her life. She couldn't decide what to do. One day soon she'll figure out which way is the right one. She could relax, spend a day without Chuck, kids, or her mother. No other people to judge. Shee would be there in 5 minutes. New York would be a far thought away. Some may call her a bad mother but she had Dorota. Dorota was Charlie's second mother, and Charlie prefered to probably not have her around. Was she like her mother? Does Charlie hate her?

Blair's stomach lurched as the plane descended. She was going to throw up. The plane hit the ground with a thud. She held down the vomit, whatever it took she would come back one day, but for today Canada was her home. Blair wobbled off the plane and stepped into her car. She had taken the Bass jet so he couldn't come, also it was faster than flying commercial. The car ride was short and smooth,the scenery reminded Blair of those movies of driving in the country where everything is picture perfect. The door magically opened. She glided out gracefully, the dress she was wearing made her look not so pregnant. Maybe 2 months at most. Blair strutted into the cabin. The wood smelled the same piney smell. She was Blair Waldorf and she was fabulous, absolutely fabulous. The baby was craving something, but Blair wanted coffee, so that was what it was having. The coffee machine was way too complicated for her, so she just grabbed some orange juice and went to her room. It was the same as how she left it two months ago before she left for Paris. She couldn't stop thinking about him for every thinking minute. No words could describe these feelings. "How is my life so screwed up!" she shrieked. She knew no one would answer, but the silence was comforting. And all she wanted was comfort. This was the last chance to ever be alone. Blair's heart ached being alone so she called Serena, the phone rang several times.

"B! Where are you! Chuck is worried sick. He stormed out a little after you when I told him to leave you alone. Now he's back because you took the jet. Chuck shut up I'm not giving you the phone. Are you in labor-"

"LABOR! SERENA GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!" Chuck screamed in the background.

"Blair! You have to teach your whatever you are how to speak around children." Serena giggled.

"Serena give me the phone!" Chuck yelled.

"Blair should I give him the phone?" Serena asked in that jokey tone she mostly used.

"S, do whatever the hell you want." Blair grunted. A strange sound came out of the phone, She probably threw it at Chuck.

"Blair." He said. "Blair." There was no response. "Blair speak to me."

"I have nothing left to say to you." She spat. the phone line went dead. Blair threw her head back on the bed. Her phone began to ring, she declined it, she looked at the screen, one hundred and eighty-six missed calls from him. One time she may have the confidence to actually pick up. She was Blair Waldorf she didn't need confidence. He called once again. She picked this one up. "What do you want Chuck."

"To talk."

"I told you I have nothing to say."

"Then hear me out."

"Why should I." She spat. "Because you Chuck Bass is not an answer I'll listen to."

"Because I want you to."

"But you don't have to call anymore. I won't pick up the phone. This is the last straw, I don't wanna hurt anymore. You can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby. like I did 're not sorry, no Chuck you're not. Theres nothing left to beg for."

"Blair how many times do I have to say that I am sorry."

"But you are not." Blair cried.

"What do I have to do to prove to you I love you and are sorry." Chuck

"There is nothing left for you to prove." Blair croaked.

"I think there is." he whispered.

"What is it." Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. "Chuck. Chuck." tears came down her face. "AHHH!" She threw a pillow at the wall she saw him in the door frame, he had a smug look on his face. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough." Chuck's smirk weakened as his boy moved towards her.

"How did you get here so quickly."

"Call a three-way. Serena added me while I was on the jet."

"You said three-way just to make a sexual reference." Chuck's smirk came up again.

"You know me too well Waldorf." She rolled her eyes.

"What is there to prove, Bass."

"This." He pushed his lips on hers and she greedily kissed back.

"I think you've proved me wrong this time." Blair whispered in his ear.

"I've waited my whole life to hear you say that."


	14. Let's Talk About The Living

Chuck woke up not knowing where he was. He then remembered, he was at the cabin with Blair. She had on his buttondown and was fast asleep next to him. He looked over at the small alarm clock, it was 6:30. "Blair." he said in a low tone.

"Yeah Baizen." Blair murmmbered. She saw Chuck's face get red with anger, but her head knew he wouldn't touch her. "Calm down Chuck! I know it's you. So get your face over here." Chuck's face lost its color as he leaned down next to Blair. "What do you say about a quicky." Hearing those words Chuck smirked and plunged himself into her. Her screaming his name was louder then usual and the just toppled off the bed, breathles. "Let's say that, that never happened.

"Deal. Just remember if that child is a boy you will be carrying a little Chuck Bass."

"That hurts to think about, we have to get back to the city. You of course ruined my relxing day-"

"Yes, but wasn't making love more entertaining."

"I could agree, but then you will be right." Blair rolled her eyes at Chuck. Sometime he was an idiot, but she ,oved him anyway.

"But you know how much I like to see you wrong."

"What I d know is right is that we have to get our lazy butts off this bed and go to our plane." Blair got off the king sized matress and waited form Chuck to get up also.

"I will need my shirt back." Chuck had this weird grin on his face. Blair un buttoned the shirt to show her in a purple lace bra and panty set. She knew how he had a fondess for un latched it letting her boobs sparawl down her chest. Chuck lowered himself under the covers to hide his boner. In a flaash she was some how in a black flowy shirt with a pair of dark washed jeans. "I've only seen you in jeans one other time."

"Do I look fat?" Blair asked.

"No it is sort of turning me on." Chuck admidted.

"Oh is it." Blair walked around to the bed. Pushing him off the side of the bed hitting against the floor with a thud. "Is it still turning you on still, Bass."

"This angry side of you never didn't turn me on."

"Maybe I can help you a little if you get up."

"Under those circumstances I think I can cooparate." Chuck got off the floor and picked the shirt from off the bed. He buttoned hit up and looked around for his pants. The laid in a heap on the ground. He slid them up fumbling with the zipper. "Blair wears my shoes?"

"I hope with mine in the front of the house."

"So do I." Chuck muttered under his breath. Hoping his fiancee didn't hear.

"How about we just take the plunge, right here right now. Theres a little chaple half a mile down. No one will really reconize us around here, and who cares what Bart says. I found out that my grandfather left me a small fortune and we could live off that till Waldorf's new line comes out next month. I'm sure I can get something out of that."

"Blair, I have a plan, just follow my lead, we will susceed." Chuck assured her. "Put the ring on your neck, I got you a gift." Chuck fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a small Tiffany's box. It held a platnuim chain. "I don't want to lose you. We can't be together right now, but until we can I want you to have me on you wherever you go." He slid the ring off Blair's finger and laced it onto the chaine. Blair had a numb expression on her face which didn't know wether to be mad or happy. He strapped it on her neck brushing his figners against her back. Blair shivvered at his touch. "You know we're in danger." Blair nodded with a slight smile.

"When I'm with you I'm fearless, now I'll be fearless with you gone also."

"I'll never be gone."

"I hope that." Blair grabbed his tie and dragged him down the stairs, to where their shoes were laying. Chuck sighed in relief. "I thought Chuck Bass never left overnight without a change of clothes."

"Chuck Bass was worried about you, and forgot his clothes on the plane."

"Your ridiculous." Blair laughed. They slid their shoes on and stood up. "Forgot my bag." Blair squeaked. She ran into the kitchen and pulled a small Louis Vuitton bag out.

"I never thought Blair Waldorf used the kitchen."

"I tried to make coffee but, Blair Waldorf doesn't use the kitchen."

"You want coffee, one second." CHuck glided into the kitchen and put some coffee beans in the coffee maker. Chuck clicked some switches and coffee spewed out into a mug. He grabbed some skim milk and splenda and poured it into the black liquid. Charles handed the glass to Blair who graciously accepted it.

"Thanks! Where did you learn how to make coffee like this." Blair took another sip.

"In France I was poor for a short while."

"That's why you came Back?" Blair asked. Chuck shamefully nodded. Blair finished the coffee and put the cup on the counter. Blair looked un-fased by the news.

"Are you mad cause I ca-"

"Calm down, are you pregnant cause your hormones are nuts."

"Let's go." Chuck fully advised.

'Good idea." Blair grabbed her bag again and they left the house. They walked to a driver. "You had this all planned did you." Chuck just smirked. He totally did. They entered the limo which roared to life. It zoomed towards the heli-pad. It stopped, making Blair's stomach lurch. Wasn't morning sickness supposed to stop. She stummbled out of the limo, Chuck didn't notice. They headed onto the jet sitting down on a couch, his hands wrapped around Blair's waist squeezing her closer. Blair's head leaned against Chuck's shoulder, her curls brushed around her face. "One day there will be a Nicolas Sparks book about our love story, except this time neither one of us is dying. We can end up like the Notebook, dying in each others arms. Doesn't that sound better than dying in a mudslide or of leukimia."

"Let's talk about us now not later, actually forget about that, let's not talk at all."


	15. A Whore Is Always A Whore

"You guys thanks for not telling."

"I still would find it more interesting if you were in a cult." Georgina laughed.

"Georgina, I wouldn't be suprised if you were in a cult." Blair butted in.

"How do you know I don't lead one."

"So I was saying, I woke up like I did six years ago. On a train drugged, not knowing where I was. So well thanks, and I'm hosting the pink party tommorow, I will be bringing my new boyfriend. Be nie, yes I'm looking at you Blair." Serena announced. Blair rolled her eyes.

"If I scare him off, it's for the best. I haven't been wrong once. There was Collin, Ben, Carter, Humphrey-"

"I'm right here." Dan yelled from the back.

"I understand, you and your racoon-eyed little sister don't realize that I say this because I want you to hear it."

"What do I not understand." Jenny burst through the door.

"When I say don't come back. I don't expect you to waltz back five years later."

"But B, you taught me that expect the unexpected. I see your pregnant again, did Nate knock you up this time. I don't see him."

"Same guy, different game." Chuck shot.

"Saying the guy who almost raped me." Jenny spat.

"Jenny!" Dan yelled.

"Oh brother, did I offend you friends. No your enemies, and the girl you thought you loved, and the one who you fell for and chose the guy who couldn't say I love you."

"This is ridiculous!" Serena stormed out of the room, Dan followed.

"Little J, just leave. You've made yourself look even more ridiculous than usual."

"Saying the people who are having a second kid even though you hate each other."

"We don't hate each other... All the time." Chuck kissed Blair's hand.

"You two disgust me." Jenny made a face. It was hard to think under all of that make-up was the same little naive girl. But you could see the same fire in her eyes.

"Same to you, Jenny." Blair spat. She pushed down on Chuck. He leaned down on the couch.

"I would suggest you leave, this is my house." Chuck yelled. "And in my house no one talks badly about my wife except me." Jenny ran out, even she didn't mess with them like that.

"Well the W word is back in play again." Blair said, with a sad tone.

"What's wrong." Chuck brushed a curl off her cheek.

"Do you ever think that this isn't the way regulars peoples relationships are. This isn't love."

"If this isn't love what is, our love is so powerful it makes us fight. The fighing actually turns me on."

"Does everything turn you on."

"No, you in tight clothes and when your angry, no clothes at all also helps."

"Fighting with you does make my blood rush, it still hurts."

"Blair, I don't want to hurt you."

"But you do anyway." She spat out.

"When I'm around you I just can't control myself." Chuck purred.

"You two still didn't realize that I'm still here." Georgina laughed.

"Georgina get out of my house!" Blair yelled. Georgina left laughing her her head off. All that is morbid, creul, and disgusting was her cup of tea."That ruined the moment." Blair sat up

"Au contrair Mrs. Bass. I think it got our blood rushing." Chuck looked into her brown eyes which looked tired and annoyed from Georgia. "You look tired take a nap."

"No I'm fine, I have to get a dress for the party and then spend some time with my daughter-"

"Do that later, and Blair you have at least one hundred pink dresses with tags still on them."

"See thts ruining the fun, but I do have this one which would look okay in my current situation." Blair had her hands on her stomach. "I was actually smaller at nine months with Charlie, I tried to eat less and then keep on being Blair Waldorf, and I was going to put her up for adoption after she was born in Paris and up for adoption, well I would forget about her and you, and just be me. But when I saw her face, Charlie was the prettiest baby, she looked so much like you, and then i realized. Even though you probably would never come back, I don't want the guilt if she is with a bad family, or thinks I didn't love her and abandoned her. I don't want a young female Chuck Bass." Blair had her face nuzzled in his shoulder. She was tired, it was obvious.

"I didn't turn out that bad, go to sleep. You need the rest." Chuck kissed her.

"Look at you Chuck, you got a girl preganant at eighteen, abandoned her, then came back and impregnated her again. What a suscessful life."

"That makes me sound like a bad guy, you can't say I didn't know you were pregnant. I called you three times."

"What do you mean three, there was only two calls."

"I called, Dorota picked up I told her to tell you that I loved you too and I will be back, also that I was sorry. When you didn't call back, I expected you hated me too much or moved on. So I wouldn't pick up your calls when they started again. But when you realized I'm not coming back they started to thin out, sometimes I would pick up and not say anything and just listen to your voice."

Blair thought of the two times that he called and she picked up. "Blair someday we can talk face to face but right now that something I can't do."

"But Chuck I'm alone an-"

"I will always be in your heart, stay beautiful." Then the line went dead. The second time was worse, she bawled for days after he said this.

"Happy 18th birthday beautiful."

"What is there to be happy about, and stop calling me beautiful."

"Theres the fact I actually picked up the phone to call you."

"That's what made today even worse." She spat, the tears welt up in her eyes. She said she wouldn't shed a tear for Chuck Bass. But she was done with that along time ago.

"I thought you would have changed. Chuck said into the phone. He knew about the baby. She didn't know or want to know what he thought. "I guess Blair Waldorf has nothing left to say. I guess I'm finished here. A whore is always a whore. Until I say so you are my bitch. You got you wish B, I'm finally gone." Blair felt the tears streamed down her face. "Chuck." Blair squeaked. She let the tears fall, there was nothing she could do. She fell into his spell.


	16. Trickery is chapter one

**AN: This is and answer for Kelsy. Chuck said this on Blair's 18th birthday almost five years before this. He said this because he just couldn't admidt he did the wrong thing and just needed to say something to upset Blair. What do you think about Dorota hiding Chuck's call from Blair.**

...

"Blair I'm sorry." Chuck walked in from his study to their bedroom.

"Well you should be you basstard." Blair put down her magazine.

"What a pleasent fiancee I am getting." Chuck muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, you are lucky you're getting married to me. If we get married, Bart is like one hundred years old. He will die another time. I may owe"

"I didn't know how old my father was till it was on his headstone. Which he got personally removed." Chuck gagged. "I took the day off, after the doctors we can do whatever you want." Chuck sat down on the side of the bed. "We find out what your are, you little ball of terror." Chuck told the stomach.

"You forget we have a child already. I told Dorota she could take the day off after we come back. Bendel's will have to wait." Blair huffed. She stumbled off the bed onto the floor which then she slipped on a pair of Tory Burch flats. Chuck followed her out to the busy streets where the car was located. Chuck told the location and they were off on the road. They did some small talk, but it was mostly silence. They waited for the car to stop, but it felt like it never did. Finally the driver stopped with a halt. The door opened and they glided out into the office. In the waiting room they just sat with their phones in their faces. They both were probably doing buisness. It was their whole life and consummed their souls, Blair without Waldorf designs and Chuck without Bass industies or any new industrial project, were messes. Stress it what fueled them. They were called in and they what ever you can cal them's walked in. Blair was advised to lay on the chair table thing. She did what she was told. the doctor came in, "Mr and Mrs. Bass hello." He called. Chuck gave Blair a eyebrow lift and a smirk. Blair just stiffled a smile. She the doctor moved the ultrasound around Blair stomach. "I can see that you are carrying twins not one child. It makes total sense because of the severe morning sickness you had. One is a boy and one is a girl."

"Chuck, isn't that amazing." Blair squealed.

"Yes, amazing." Chuck said.

"At least sound excited." Blair whined.

"I am excited, just thinking." Chuck mumbled. His hands fiddled in his lap. The doctor talked more asked Blair some questions about the pregnancy so far. After her and Chuck went back to The Empire, Charlie sat there with a book in her hands bored.

"Hi sweetheart. Ready to go?" Blair asked. Charlie nodded, putting the book on the shelf and sliding on her shoes. Her curls bounced as she came back and thr green in her eyes popped out with the green and white dress. "Guess what?" Blair chirped.

"What?" Charlie had a puzzled look on her face.

"Mommy's having a little brother and sister for you." Chuck told the little girl. She did not look amused. "Dorota will be off your case."

"I'm so excited for you." Charlotte gushed. The family walked out the door. They walked towards Central Park. They reached the playground. Chuck picked up Charlie spun her around and brough her to the swings. Blair sat on a bench smiling at Chuck and his daughter. He pushed her higher and higher, she giggled as he said somethiing. They looked so happy. He really was an amazing father. Serena was right, again. In the twenty-two years of her life she had never seen someting as sweet. Blair put her hands on the twins. "One day Daddy will be doiing that to you guys."

...

"Chuck! Why is Dan Humphrey in the living room?" Blair looked pissed off.

"I was sick of Georgina watching me sleep and I can't go back to Brooklyn cause my dad is sleeping with Ivy."

"I hope I didn't hear that right." Blair looked repulsed. "But why here! Theres already four people living here and Nate's little girlfriend is always in and out. Plus the dog."

"Nate said I could stay here, Chuck said no, but then told me to stay out of his way and his liquor closet and then I could stay." Dan looked annoyed anf flustered. But he really wanted to spend some more time with Blair.

"Where would you even stay?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"One of the spare bedrooms, or the couch I guess."

"Thank you fo informing me that this is now an un-safe enviorment for my child to grow up in." Blair strutted away to find Chuck in his study. "You little jackass." Blair spat.

"Why did I do now?" Chuck groaned.

"Well you lied to me. You told me there were only three bedrooms."

"I never said there were only three bedrooms. We never used the other five." Chuck smirked. "My plan would have never worked."

"You tricked me." Blair frowned.

"Well trickery is the first chapter in my handbook, you should know this Blair. I thought you were more clever than that." Chuck put down the buisness proposell and had the mischevious glint in his eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Maybe Bass, maybe."


	17. Basses, Sparks, and Waldorfs Oh My!

Chuck, Blair, and Charlie walked into Serena's pink party. Charlie ran off with Georgina's daughter. Serena came up to them with a older man at her side. "Hi Serena, this must the man I thought you were marrying." Blair joked. Serena denied a drink as a waiter walked by. "What happened to the Serena who never could deny a drink?"

"I'm a changed person." Serena proudly gleamed. Nate and his little girlfriend walk up to them. "Serena." Blair shook her hand.

"Sage." The young girl said.

"Sage." Steven looked confused.

"Dad!" Sage screeched.

"Awkward." Blair and Chuck backed away from them and sat down on the couch, which was close enough to hear. They ran into Georgina who was doing the same thing.

"My bet's that my good old friend S is pregnant." Georgina announced.

"I can agree. She's been saying no to drinks, and running to the bathroom. How did you figure that our." Blair glared at the argruing Sage and Steven. Nate and Serena looked shocked.

"Our good friend Gossip Girl told me. We are tight since I saved her website. I also had jailbait."

"You taking over the website, and then giving it to Serena, the she steals it back. You saved nothing. You should of let Gossip Girl die. She ruined all of our lives. Nate is on this man hunt for her. He has some pictures." Chuck did some symbol to Nate, and they went to the bar. Blair called Serena over. "Hey S."

"Hi." Serena looked a little scared seeing the enemies together.

"Are you pregnant." Georgina bursted, Blair laughed. Georgina just liked to cut to the point.

"No..." Serena snapped. "Yes." Serena hit her head.

"How far along." Blair gushed.

"I don't know." Serena squeaked.

"Ugh... Who's the freaking father!" Georgina yelled. People around them stared.

Serena twirled her hair around her finger. "I don't know that either."

"Jesus S." The brunettes said at the same time. They glared when they realized that.

"What? You shoul dnot be taalking. Georgie, you got impregnated by a Russian man and then his wife sent the Russian Mafia after you. Then you said the kids was Dan's."

"At least I knew who the father was." Georgina spat.

"Oh and Blair, you got impregnanted by a asshole while dating Nate, then he left. When he came back he got you pregnant again." Serena had a smug look on her face.

"At least unlike somebody else, my kids have the same father." Blair glared at Georgina who stopped snickering.

"But Blair, I heard you were sleeping around again." Georina cackled. Blair had an angry frown on her face.

"I heard you never stopped." Blair spat. She was pinching her knee to prevent herself from bitch slapping that leather jacket wearing lunitic.

"You've heard correct my friend." Georgina had a fake smile on her face.

"We are not friends never have been never will." Blair said with fake enthusism.

"Au contraire. You could stand each other at one point."

"I don't remember that." Georgina spat.

"Neither do I." Blair agreed.

...

"That little bitch. She actually did it. I have to ruin her now." Blair yelled to Dorota. The maid had a calm face. This happened a lot in the life of Blair Waldorf.

"But Ms. Serena probably didn't mean it." Dorota stammered.

"If she didn't mean it why do it in the first place." Blair screeched. "I will take her blond head and stick it up-"

"Blair! We're home from Serendipity." Chuck called as he and Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart, Chuck." Blair had a semi-fake smile on her face.

"Hello to you also ms. hormonal." Chuck joked. Blair did not look please.

"Would my over active hormones be an reasonable reason to rip the hair out of that blond haired airhead." Blair gruffed.

"You must mean my dear sister. May god bless her soul." Chuck laughed. Dorota gave him the eye. "What happened now." Chuck groaned. CHarlie being bored of this conversation left to her room.

"She somehow sent my diary pages to Gossip Girl." Blair lowered her eyes.

"The one where you said that you didn't love Dan Humphrey." Chuck chuckled. Blair eyed him coldly, she slapped him. "You know I love you even though Dan Humphrey is still in love with you. Forgive me, I have a gift."

Blair slid off her shoes. "Cough it up and then we can see."

Chuck slipped out of the room and came back with a Barney's garment bag. "It's what you always wanted."

"It's Vanessa Abrams' body! Chuck who did you know!" Blair laughed.

"Close enough. Knock yourself out. But showing me wouldn't kill." Chuck exited. Blair opened the bag t find a tight red dress with a peplum and thick straps. She looked at her swollen stomach. Was there even two kids in there. Her stomach was semi-flat. Was she just getting fat? But Blair Waldorf was pregnant, and engaged to Chuck Bass. She undressed and slid the dress on. It was tight in the right places, and loose where it needed to be. She could say it looked good, but that would be an total understatment. She went out to the living room.

"Holy shit Waldorf, you look hot." Chuck smirked. Blair did a small turn for him.

"If I knew I didn't why would I even show it to you." Blair winced. Her face did that scruching up thing.

"What's wrong." CHuck ran to her side and brought the love of his life to the couch.

"Nothing." She sputtered.

"Blair, what's wrong." Chuck asked.

"I'm just not feeling great." Blair coughed.

"Then rest." Chuck pushed a curl behind her ear.

"But there is so much to do, I have a fashion show to plan, and Charlie has to go to school tommorow, and I have to flaunt this dress around." Blair worried.

"Well I have other plans." Blair was dragged over to a coffee shop down the street. Blair complained the whole time. A petite redhead came up to them.

"Your wife has a beautiful dress." The ginger gushed.

"Thank you." Blair smiled. The couple sat down. The redhead walked away.

"The return of Mrs. Bass." Chuck smirked.

Basses, Sparks, and Waldrofs oh my!


	18. Manhattan Brunettes

"Hi Dorota." Dan chimed.

"Mr. Dan, why you in Ms. Blair and Mr. Chuck's room." Dorta asked.

"Where's Blair."

"Ms. Blair in shower. Mr. Chuck would not like if you go in there." Dorota advised.

"That is a very nice necklace." Dan said. "That does not look like a pendant."

"Yes, Ms Blair says that conditioner dull diamond. Mr. Chuck proposed to Ms. Blair, but to much going on now for them to get married. So Ms. Blair wears ring around neck."

"He proposed." Dan silently blasted.

"Yes, I have to go buy groceries then get Ms. Charlotte. Bye." Dorota ran away. She knew Dan was not over Blair yet. Who could get over Blair. She was two-sided so everyone could loe her. But some how Serena was fawned over more than Blair. Dan looked at the ring. He could never buy it. Even with the money he made from Inside. He still would be broke after buying this ring. Only Chuck Bass could buy it. He was the richest man on the Upper East Side. One of the richest n the world. The ring must have been insured for millions.

"Jesus Christ! Humphrey what is your porblem! Oh right you have too many to count! So get the hell out!" Blair yelled pulling up her towel. Dan exited with a look of pleasure and embarrassment. Blair had changed since he comferted her in that loft that day six years ago. She had grown stronger, more ruthless, and wasn't so confused. That is why he wanted her. Serena hadn't changed at all. She still was bubbly, and giddy, with no common sense. She even said it herself; she left this city the same way she did almost seven years ago. When Dan wanted her. When Vanessa was still around, when Jenny was this Naive little girl, so much was different now. Vanessa ran away from him to Haiti, and Jenny was this punk, ruthless, bitch who was broken by Blair Waldorf. Jenny was out of control. And it was all Blair's fault.

...

Charlie strolled down the Constance hallways minions two paces behind her. When she goes to highschool she will be queen like her mom was. Unlike her mom she will not be dethroned. Even though she gained the crown back, she is still known as the girl who got dethroned. Jenny Humphrey was the last great queen. They say Sage Spence may change that, but that won't happen. Truely Blair Waldorf was the last great queen, she recreated the whole hierachy. Charlie Waldorf will be the greatest queen ever seen. There was a new gossip girl blast. They usually weren't about her, but she liked to know what there is to come. They said after her mothers class graduated Gossip Girl would be dead. THey were very wrong. Charlie didn't even bother reading this one. She had better things to do.

...

Blair bursted into her office screaming at everyone. "That color is too seafoam, I need kelly green." Her first fashion show had to perfect. She hadn't slept or ate in hours, but that didn't stop Blair Waldorf.

"Ms. Blair, drink health shake, eat food, take nap. You pregnant, you should not be doing this." Dorota adised wisely.

"I would be able to do this if anybody could do anything right." Blair huffed.

"But I bring someone to help." Dorota chimed.

"Who." Blair growled. "I need to get back to work." As she said that Jenny Humphrey entered the room. "Did they kick you out of London."

"No I just needed to visit a old friend B." Jenny snapped.

"We are not friends. I thought you reformed in Hudson. Over here you were known as the only wild queen. You lasted for a month. Wow it took me to long to get rid of you. And now your back like a pest. Agnes I have someone you my want to see." The brunette model strutted over to he employer.

"Agnes, last time I saw you, you drugged me and left me to die.

." Jenny barked at her old friend.

"I think you're correct." Agnes responded.

"Great, now Jenny you can fit Agnes. No drugs or stripping for photographers this time. Oh and don't burn my work." Blair ran off to get some work done for the show. It is tomorrow and she still was behind on work. Tomorrow she will be the most talked about designer in America. Chuck and her would be one step close to being together. Blair made some phone calls and worked out most of to the plans for the fashion show. All that had to be done is done. She was free to go home. She took a cab back to the Empire. Chuck wasn't home yet. She walked into Charlie's room. "Hi Sweetie, I know that Daddy and I have been busy. But I'm here now and want to hang out with you."

"Cool what do you want to do." Charlie gleefully.

"I don't care. We can read, play, go to the park, get ice cream." Blair told the little girl. One day boys will be chasing Charlotte down the block. She may end up being prettier than Serena.

"Serendipity?" Charlie asked.

"Anything to keep you happy." Blair said. Her and her daughter left for Serendipity. "You know who loves it here." Blair questioned the mini me.

"Who?" Charlie implored.

"Your Aunt Serena. She is in love with those gigantic mint sundaes." Blair laughed. She remembered as a child Serena would eat the whole thing. She would come here everyday. They still know who she is.

"Well Aunt Serena takes me here all the time. She says hat sugar makes her happy."

"Aunt Serena doesn't need anymore sugar."

…

"How was your day?" Blair asked.

"Good enough. That hotel in Brooklyn is looking bright."

"Nothing from or in Brooklyn is bright." Blair gruffed.

"You know only Manhattan brunettes are the ones that I want."

"Are you sure it's not just me." Blair swooned.

"You're the only Manhattan brunette I see."


	19. Just tell him

Her life was in ruins. Everything she had worked for was now in tatters. She had fought long and hard for something greater. To rule an age who worshiped Blair Waldorf. But her tear streaked face and running mascara proved her wrong. This girl was unloved and exactly who she was told she would be. She remembered that day. It was the week before Bart left. Blair had spat out. "Nate loves Serena. Dan loves Vanessa god knows why. Chuck loves me, but only your daddy loves you. But after this stunt I don't know if that's true." She brushed it off, cause Blair was Blair. But now it was true. Know that girl was crying because everything she loved was gone. That girl was Jenny Humphrey. Jenny Humphrey didn't cry on park benches. She quickly wiped her tears away. The last person she expected to see walked up to her.

"What are you doing here." Jenny spat.

"Just because you tried to ruin my life, doesn't mean I won't prevent you from ruining yours. I thought I had hit rock bottom. There was a time when I had hit rock bottom. But then I learned that everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end. It actually came true. Look at me now; I have Chalie, Waldorf Designs, Chuck. Jenny I hope you can one day be like this." Blair sat down next to Jenny.

"Blair I don't want your pity. The situtations are not the same." Jenny cried.

"They may not be, but I want to help. You said your transfering to Parsons right?" Blair asked.

"Yes. Why?" Jenny said.

"How would you like to design a line for Waldorf?" Blair chimed.

"I'd be honored, but this has never worked in the past." Jenny squeaked.

"That was my mother not me." Blair angerily smiled. "How does J by Waldorf sound."

"I thought I gave up that name years ago." Jenny snapped.

"You never did. To me and the rest of the world you will always be Little J. People will say what happen to Little J? And Little J no more, but you re little J. The hierachry climbing, little girl from Brooklyn. When I took you in as a minion I saw potential in you. You could be who I left the queendom in the hands of. You were took in, taught, and transformed by the best. Jenny use what I taught you to do. I know you moved to Hudson to get away from all of this. You were turning into me and Chuck. Look what happens when you change. Jenny what is really on your mind?"

"I'm- I'm I'm." Jenny cried tears streaming down her face. "I'm pregnant."

Blair looked in horror. "You're what!"

"Pregnant. I got drunk, and I woke up pregnant." Jenny spat out.

"Who's the damn father, almost everybody I know doesn't know the damn father. I expected more from you than Georgina and Serena." Blair yelled.

"I know the father. It's Eric, Eric Van Der Woodsen." Jenny cracked.

Eric! Isn't he gay!" Blair screamed at Jenny.

"Yes he is. He's also my best friend. So I don't know what to do." Mascara dripped onto her shirt.

"Does he know?" Blair asked.

"I don't know." Jenny looked at Blair, she looked like the girl she knew 6 years ago.

"Just tell him. What can he say. Oh shit, I have a kid to pick up. Bye." Blair scampered off.


	20. Knock Yourself Out

"Is it strange how everyone we know is pregnant." Blair said leaning into Chuck.

He laughed. "Do you find it strange how most of us aren't married. Plus all of our kids will be the same age."

"They may be wilder than us." Blair joked.

"Oh no. Blair no one can be wilder than us."

"You want to test that theory." Blair purred.

"I've always been told to be a good scientist." Chuck had this smirk on his face.

"Maybe later Chuck. Suddenly I'm not feeling well. Go find Nate, I'm going to celebrate New Years with Serena laughing on how fat Penelope got." Blair kissed him on the cheek. She ran off to find Serena leaving poor Chuck Bass clueless. He headed towards Nate.

"I can't believe your plan actually worked." Nate laughed.

"Shhh... She may kill me if she finds out." Chuck slapped Nate. "Nathaniel that was confidential. No one can know why I went to see her that first day."

"I'll keep the secret that you came to see her not for forgivness, but to seduce her into sleeping with you and getting her pregnant so she'd marry you. Chuck I won't even say how messed up that sounds. Oh shit!" Chuck turned around to find Blair close to tears.

"I came here to tell you to meet me on the balcony before the clock strikes midnight, but I think I have to find someone else to kiss." Blair turned around.

"Blair I can explain I s-" Chuck was cut off.

"You can explain that you didn't come back and inpregnate me with two other kids I didn't even want to have! Thanks Chuck." Blair walked away leaving Serena and the men there.

Serena slapped Chuck across the face. "What is your problem!"

Chuck just shrugged. "I loved her. She didn't love me. I know her buttons, and I wanted her by my side. So poof pregnant Blair happy Chuck."

Serena glared at him with hate in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are to impregnate her twice. She tried to kill her first child. Chuck you know she has so much on her plate with regular Waldorf, B by Waldorf, and of course she's setting up J by Waldorf to save Jenny Humphrey."

"Sis, theres only one answer to this. I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck took another champagne and chugged it down.

"Don't be an ass and fix this!" Serena pushed him off the seat. Chuck frowned and went after Blair and Serena plopped down next to Nate.

"I give them a week to sort out their problems." Nate said.

Serena disagreed. "I say the forgive each other when her water breaks."

"The winner owes the other let's say a vacation of wherever they choose." Nate grinned. Serena agreed.

"You're on Archibald."

...

11:58

"What are you doing up here alone." Dan stated he went next to Blair.

"The skyline always relaxes me. Right now I need to calm down. My life is in tatters so i'm kind of frazzled." Blair leaned against the railing. Everybody looked so small.

"5...4...3...2...1... Happy new year!" The people roared. Dan tilted Blair's head and kissed her. Blair pecked back. She didn't notice Chuck glaring behind them. Blair turned around.

"Chuck." She cried.

"Blair, I'm done. Happy fucking new year!" He threw his scotch over the railing.

...

Blair walked into the dark penthouse. Chuck was drinking scotch on the couch. "What are you doing in my house."

"I live here." Blair spat. "I've been living here for nine months."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "If you and Charlotte weren't a packaged deal. I would kick your backstabbing ass to the streets."

"You should not be talking about backstabbing." Blair wanted to slap him. "You lied to me. Chuck I can never forgive you."

Chuck snickered. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. Blair why would I want your forgiveness. You probably just stay here because you're broke I'm loaded. You don't want to be eating leftovers sitting in a studio in Brooklyn."

"There are so many other people I'd rather bother money from. You love my daughter too much to let me go."

"Try Me Waldorf."

"I'm going to my bed." Blair squeaked.

"You mean my bed." Chuck grumbled.

"Yes your bed." Blair nodded and walked away.

...

2 weeks later.

"Hi S." Blair smiled at Serena.

"You know Georgie had her twin last week." Serena said. "Their names are Caroline and Stephen. I'm going to be the best godmother ever."

"I don't care about Georgina's demon children." Blair looked bored and annoyed.

"I know you and Chuck aren't in the best place bu-"

"I'd rather talk about Whorgina than Charles Bartholomew Bass." Blair snapped.

"Okay someones in a bad mood." Serena muttered. Blair gripped her stomach and screamed. " Blair what just happened!"

"I think my water just broke." Blair groaned.

"Oh god what do I do." Serena started pacing back and fourth.

"It's called we get in the limo downstairs and go to the hospital." Blair complained. She dragged Serena down into the limo and then to Lenox Hill. She was admitted to a room.

"Should I call Chuck? Don't yell. Blair, I just think that he should be able to see the birth of his kids."

Blair shook her head. "No, if he wanted to see them being born then he shouldn't have planned to impregnate me and just waited. All I needed was to wait. Now I'm a single mother to soon have three kids. I live in a hotel-"

"With a man who loves and care about you. Blair you really aren't a single parent. Chuck is their father and is there. You're tryng to pity yourself." Serena took out her phone.

Serena: Come 2 Lenox Hill B's in labor.

Chuck: I'm in work talk 2 U L8r.

Serena: I'm not kidding Chuck.

Chuck: I'll b there in 5.

Serena: Room 1128 She doesn't want u here so shhh. CU there.

...

"How's my little buttercup." Chuck sauntered into the room with a smirk plasered on his face.

"Leave. I don't want you here." Blair barked.

"Well I have the right to be here. So Chuck is going to sit right here and wait for his kids to be born."

"Then Chuck can wait outside." Blair spat.

"Blair please." Chuck pleaded.

"Then knock yourself out."


	21. I'll be there in the morning

"Why couldn't you come back later and the see the kids. Why do you seem to pop up at the wrong moments. You're like Vanessa Abrams and Jenny Humphrey, a pest. So leave cause you are not welcome and I don't have pesticides." Blair spat.

"You don't need the chemicals. I'm leaving." Chuck got up.

"Sit." Serena ordered.

He looked at Blair. "Go." She barked.

"Stay."

"Go."

"Stay."

"Go!" Blair blasted.

"Stay!" Serena yelled back. Blair winced in pain.

"Blair are you okay?" Chuck asked running towards her.

"Yes." Blair squeaked.

"You sure." Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure!" Blair spat.

"Okay okay calm down. Blair please just calm down."

Blair frowned. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Okay." He responded. They sat there awkwardly till Serena spoke up.

"I'm gonna go right now if that's okay. Nate and I are going to lunch." Serena stood up.

"I think I'll be heading out also." Chuck got up.

"Please don't leave me alone." Blair begged. Serena knowing where this was going took her blond self out.

"If you want I'll stay." Chuck sat back down next to her.

"That sounds good." Blair mumbled. And at that moment she knew all burned bridges have been mended back together. At least for

Then the doctor came in.

...

Gossip Girl Blast

G's a mom, K and I are moms, and B is now going to be a mom. Oh wait she has another kid. Btw J is preggers so is P and S and Carter Baizen's wife. Where has the time gone I remember when we would all would sit on the met steps and pour yogurt on each others head. But wait that wasn't so long ago. What a messed up generation we have. With a more messed up kids this will be fun. What is funnier is that we slept with all our friends and enemies. Doesn't anyone ever hear of waiting. I certaintly didn't. C and B may have patched things up, in a couple of hours there will be another Bass girl and a Bass boy.

You know you love me XOXO

Gossip Girl

...

The nurse gave Blair her little boy and girl. Blair smiled and looked down at their little faces. The boy looked like Chuck and the girl like her. Chuck came next to her.

"They're beautiful." He cooed.

"These kids are you and me. You should be telling yourself that." Blair giggled.

"I am. I'm also telling you that. " Chuck said.

"Can you take one?" Blair asked. She looked exhausted.

"Anything to help." Chuck took his little girl and looked at the face he fell in love with seven years ago. It looked younger, but still had that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Any names in mind?" The nurse asked.

"Choose." Chuck told Blair.

"No you choose." She chimed.

"How about I choose this one's and you choose that ones?" He smirked.

"You choose first I'm thinking of names we talked about."

"Elizabeth Bella Bass." Chuck put out. Blair nodded and smiled.

"I know we never discussed this, and I don't want you to be mad, but Charles Henry Bass."

"Never would have agreed, now I kind of like it." Chuck had that look like he had saw her for the first time.

"I'm always right Bass." Blair trilled.

"I can't agree."

"Hate you."

"Love you too Blair."

...

"Someone seems tired." Serena san as she came into the room.

"Someone is tired." Blair spat.

Serena searched the room. "Wheres my dear brother when I need him. Are you guys in another fight. I told you that he was never the right guy even though I love him. Blair!"

Blair rolled her eyes. "He just went to get me some clothes. Serena please calm down." Blair shouted at her best friend.

"Blair you need to calm down. You remember when we were 17 and I asked you what is going to calm you down and you said Chuck. Now I realized that the only thing that calms Blair Waldorf down is Chuck Bass. It still disgusts me." Serena pretended to gag. She walked over to the cribs. "B! They look just like you and Chuck! I'm going to be the best aunt ever to these two!"

"You and Nate spoil my daughter so much its not even funny. Now with a boy and two girls this will get much worse." Blair groaned.

"I want to have fun. I'm the kind of person who likes to give others the finer things in life."

"You don't have to do that. My husband is Chuck Bass." Blair shot out.

"Husband? Are you not telling me something." Serena softly yelled.

"Theres nothing to tell. We're not married. It just slipped.' Blair looked embarrassed.

Chuck burst through the door snapping at someone on the phone hanging up when he entered. "How are you Love." Chuck kissed her cheek.

"A little tired, but overall I'm doing well. I'm going to give you the answer your trying to get me to give. Bass I'm feeling good." Blair had on a wide smile. Chuck did calm her down.

"Oh and Chuck congrats! Im going to go spoil your daughter! Bye!" Serena sang and was then gone.

"Let me guess Charlie may end up with enough clothes to last her till the end of the year and more." Blair laid her head down.

"I couldn't say it any better." Chuck pushed a curl from her cheek to behind her ear, "Blair get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Or I'll wake you up when we can leave."'

"I can't what if a baby cries or-" Blair was stopped.

"Leave it all to me, or I'll wake you up. A minute of sleep is better than none at all."

"Thanks Bass."

"Your welcome Bass; don't you think that I didn't here you and Serena's conversation. I was listening till it bored me." Chuck complained.

"Our little secret?" Blair smirked.

"Sure. I can now have something to say when yu claim you don't love me or ever loved me."

"Darn it. I'm guilty."


	22. Who wouldn't be broken

AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update for so long. I've been working super hard on my demo. But I will continue where I left off.

...

"Do you need some help with that?" Chuck asked seeing her struggle with the double carriage.

"No." She snapped, she tried to push it up a stair a little harder. "They put stairs here because ramps make you lazy."

"You seem like you are having trouble with pushing it up. I would prefer to not see you struggle this much."

"Well I surly don't think about what you prefer." Blair spat.

"Then I'll have to do it by force." Chuck said pushing the stroller over the step.

"If I say I could do it, I can do it." Blair hissed.

"But this time you couldn't do it." Chuck bellowed. "Don't you even start with this Waldorf's can do anything. Cause sometimes they can't! Blair sometimes you have to admit you are wrong."

Blair sighed. "I'm too tired for this. I'm going home." Blair turned the stroller around and started pushing it down the stairs.

"I'll see you at home!" Chuck called at Blair. She didn't respond and walked away. Things were better for the first day or two, but then tensions rose as they remembered what the other had done to them. This cycle would go on and on. Nobody ever won. How could anyone win when they both hurt each other.

...

Blair sat in the foyer looking over some designs. The elevator slowly opened. The shady figure of Bartholomew Bass stepped out.

"Blair." He spoke coldly.

"Bart." She spat. "Why are you in my home!"

"Since my dear son is not here I decided to give you a late baby gift." Bart took out his check book.

"I don't want your money." She screeched.

"You may want it when I take it all away from you two. So take the check and keep the money." Bart laughed.

"I'd rather die in a pit than take your money." Blair snapped. "Get out of my house or I call security. Chuck will be home in a minute to pick up a file he forgot. So get out."

"But Blair I thought we can have some tea." Bart snickered.

"Get out!" She yelled.

The elder Bass just wickedly cackled. "You shouldn't mess with me. Your games may be able to crush everybody else. But I am on a different level entirely. You will be broke, broken, and broken-hearted. I will still be on top. You will be off your high horse. There will be no Charles to block your fall." At that moment Chuck burst through the door muttering about some property.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Chuck shrieked.

"Get him out!" Blair cried.

"Would you prefer secur-"

"I think I'll head out." Bart spat heading into the elevator. Blair looked like she was on the brink of tears. Chuck sat down next to her and pulled her in closer.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He cooed.

"Mmmm." Blair snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"No Blair I'm sorry. It was all my fault. Let's talk about happier things. We have three good kids. What else do we need?"

Blair's head was laying on his shoulder. "At least we aren't Georgina's maid. She has to care for four kids. We at least try. Try enough."

"I pity the poor woman." Chuck grumbled.

"Don't we all."

...

Blair sat on the bed her little boy on her arms. He had Chuck almost exact looks.

"Are we going to call him Chuck junior or something?" Blair asked.

"I was thinking Charlie, but then I realized we already have one named that. Chase or something? How the heck should I know."

"Because you're Chuck Bass, and you know "everything"." Blair laughed.

"You may hate me, but we could call him Chip." Chuck had that evil smirk on his face. Blair was going to blow up.

"I thought you were smarter. Chip! That sounds like a homeless man, or someone Cabbage Patch is friends with." Blair looked appalled. "Next you will be saying how we're moving to Brooklyn and are becoming vegan Buddhists!"

Chuck stifled a chuckle. "I was kidding."

Blair coldly glared at him. "You better be."

"Hey Chip how are you feeling." Chuck jokingly asked the baby.

"I hate you." Blair spat. "Chase isn't that bad. I'm not calling him Chuck junior. He isn't a first born so we really shouldn't have named him Charles. But this is the first boy and..." Blair stopped.

"And I wasn't here last time. I get it. You can say it." Chuck bellowed.

"I don't want to say it." Blair squeaked. Her and Chuck's phones vibrated. They both didn't check.

"Why not." Blair bursted.

"Because I wish that was not the reality we live in. I was fishing for nothing back then. Now I have the only catch I want. Why would I need this idea of being alone." The couple kissed. After 109 calls from Serena, Nate, and even Humphrey they called Nate back.

"Why did you call me Nathaniel." Chuck groaned.

"You don't know!" Nate screamed into the phone.

"Know what." Chuck screeched.

"Chuck calm down." Blair cooed.

"until Nate tells me I will not calm down." He gruffed.

"You should check Gossip Girl then." Nate said and then hung up.

Chuck groaned and looked at the webpage. "Isn't this whole Gossip Girl ruining our lives thing getting old."

"I've been saying that since ninth grade." Blair rolled her eyes. their mouths dropped when they saw the post.

...

Guess B and C aren't as good parents as we thought. Elder Bass has filed for the custody of their three young schemers. Guess happy family was getting old to them. Our Queen B has always been known to throw things out when she is bored. Look at Lonely Boy. Actually D got tired of her first. Him and S always have been solemates truth been told. Well maybe she lost her kids, her relationship with Dan, and maybe her pride, So boohoo for her.

You know You love me

XOXO Gossip Girl

...

Under was a video of what happened that night at the Whitney. Blair felt broken. Who wouldn't be broken if they just found that their kids may be taken away and their best friend slept with your boyfriend of the time. Why is it always her who is screwed.


	23. We always do

AN: Smallville, there is no way in heck I'm making this a Dair fic. Dair is one of the worst couples ever. Also that Chuck would do something like that. He traded her for a FREAKING HOTEL!

...

Blair walked out of bed to find Humphrey sitting on the couch. She glared at him with hate.

"Blair I'm sorry It wa-"

"So the whole time you refsed to speak to me for choosing Chuck you were chearing on me with Serena."

"It was only once and you heard the tape, she manipulated me into it."

"In order to? You have to say no!" Blair yelled at him.

"Look, she told me you chose Chuck which turns out wasn't even a lie. You just didn't have the decency to tell it to yourself."

"I intended to, but I respected you enough no to sleep with him until I did. I thought Chuck not telling me I love you and then leaving me pregnant was the most unspeakable thing somone could do to me, but this is worse because you pretended to be better. At least I ended up with th right person."

"You ended up with no one. Chuck will never be finished fight with his father, and the ring around your neck? Never gonna be around your finger." Dan snapped at her.

Blair smacked him across the face. "I'd rather be with no one than be with you."

"You are the reason that my family is so screwed up. We got to caught up in the Upper East Side. This is our world now. Jenny is a monster. My dad is sleeping with a girl barely legal enough to drink, and I'm not part of your scandles." Dan spat.

"It's not my fault that you wanted this more than Little J herself, and last time I heard Jenny is working for me now. She wanted this life and was proud to. Cabbage Patch, you wanted it so much more, but was so afraid to say it you stayed Lonely. Until one day you went out with Serena and was under Gossip Girl's radar. You are still an outsider. This will never be your world. Not until I drop dead crying for mercy. You knew the deal was that if Chuck came back you were out to the curb. I thought you were smart enough to know that." Blair slapped him again.

"I don't want to hear you scream." Dan groaned.

"Then get the hell out of my penthouse!" Blair yelled pushing him into the elevator.

"There are children living here." He was still in his boxers and a scruffy white tee shirt. He still believed in lazy Sunday's. The only other person who believed in that was Chuck. Lazy anything and he was in. He had tried to make Blair relax since the whole mother of three thing was stressful. She couldn't succeed.

Blair had forgotten what she had came to the living room for. So she went back to bed. Chuck was sound asleep. He looked unfased by the fact that Bartholomew Bass could take their kids. But he was Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass didn't worry, he just did. When she got in next to him his arms wrapped around her. "What was all that noise?" He asked.

"Oh just had to finish some buisness I've been meaning to get done." Blair whispered in his ear. "I still don't understand how you have me doing this."

"I can get you to do many things." CHuck pressed a kiss on her neck.

"I love you Chuck Bass, but you are disgusting."

"But that's why you love me." His smirk apeered on his face.

"You wish Bass." She slightly giggled.

Chuck looked at her face. She had no real expression on and was twisting her ring around her finger. She only did that when nervous. "Are you nervous about the whole Bart thing?"

"This time I don't think we can win. He's on a level that neither of us and even dream of hitting. Chuck we're done." Blair snuggled closer to him. Feeling his body heat.

"I'll fight for us. You said you would go to war with me. Now it's time to do that. We have one month till the trial. Just find a good defense and it can't be about the illegal oil trade or the pretending to be dead. We'll figure out something. We always do."

...

"Hey man." Dan approached Nate.

"Dude, what you did to Blair was not okay. She has so much on her plate right now. What kind of idiot would do that. How did that video even get out? Did Serena send it?"

"Serena "accidentaly" taped it. Georina sent it to herself and then Sage did he same thing and who knows who posted it after that."

"Serena and Sage don't know any better. Georgina is Georgina, but you should not be sleeping with my fiancee." Nate punched Dan across the face and walked away untouched.

...

AN: The next chapter will be the trial


	24. It's settled

**An: 10 more chapters left! I have to start wrapping things up with this story. It's time to start ending. There will be a sequel after about 17 year old Charlie and the 12 year old twins. Maybe after about 17 year old twins and a 23 year old Charlie. Thanks for sticking on for so long. XOXO Liz**

**...**

"Forever." Blair whispered in Chuck's ear.

"Forever." He repeated slowly.

How long is forever. For Edward and Bella forever is forever. For Chuck and Blair forever ends when their lives end. Maybe thats the reason they started so early. Get it all done now, get the wonder years out later.

...

Blair and Chuck walked into the court house. What the hell Bart thought he was doing wasn't right. Nothing was ever right with the Basses. Photographers stood outside snapping the couple's picture over and over again on constant repeat. Bart followed in after them, also escourted by the paparazi's flash. This trial was ridiculous. BArt just wanted Chuck to give up. They all were too strong willed to give up. Inside of the court house they stood up as the judge began.

"So Mr. Bass, you are asking for the custody for your son Mr. Bass and his girlfriend Ms. Waldorf's children."

"Yes Your Honor." Bart said.

"May I ask for what reason?" The judge asked puzzled.

"These two are inmature and are constantly getting into figts. Charles has spent time in jail. This is not an enviorment for children to grow up in." Bart sneered at them. Chuck rolled his eyes. Blair hit him under the podeum.

"How they quote unquote "Imature"?" THe judge asked.

"Well... Charles is an alcholic. He once just went to France and came back four and a half years later. HE abandoned Blair while she was pregnant and did not know the child for the first four years of its life-"

"Mr. Bass, my daughter is Charlotte. NOt a her or an it." Blair snapped at him.

"Okay then. He did not know CHarlotte for the first four years of her life."

"Is this true?" The judge questioned them.

"I was distraught about his death which wasn't even real, I left not knowing she was pregnant. I cut off all ties in New York. Then I came back to see I have a daughter. In this situation I just became her father. It was as simple as that. So in some way that is true." Chuck concluded his statement.

"I do not know how to respond to that." The judge simply said.

"Ms. Waldorf." Blair looked the judge in the eye. "Yes Your Honor."

"Do you have any other children with Mr. Bass."

"Yes I have a set of twins."

"Age."

"Three months."

The judge looked at them as they were crazy. They did not waste any time. "On Mr. Bass' return how long did it take for you to get pregnant?"

"Well we slept with each other five days after he arrived."

"Sp these other children were also "accidents"?" Bart sneered.

"No. Charles found out about Charlie and then we descided to try for others." That was ome what the truth. They bot knew they wanted to try for more, but they did no such thing as tell ech other that.

"Mr. Bass, are you an "alcoholic"?"

"I like to drink as much as the next guy. I drank so much in my adolecance that I can't get intoxicated anymore." Chuck ran his fingers through his hair.

The judge again looked at the Bass clan like they were absolutly crazy. "Mr. Bass." Both Mr. Basses looked up. "The elder Mr. Bass." Bart made eye contact with the judge. "How is your son's and Ms. Waldorf's relationship "unstable"?" He asked.

Bart looked lie he had planned this all to happen. "They get into fights which lead one of them to leave or break something. They break up and make up every ten minutes. They walk out on each other all the time also."

"Well I can change that." Chuck stammered. He slid the ring off of Blair's necklace. "Blair Corneilia Waldorf will you marry me?" Blair nodded feeling tears pool in her eyes.

Today he had offically seen anything. The judge knew his wife would laugh her head off.

"Congrtulations for you two, but as the elder Mr. Bass claimed Charles you have been in jail. Why exactly."

"Well I was in a bar fight with a Mr. Daniel Humphrey." Chuck exclaimed. Blair looked at him, but Chuck just shrugged.

"Yes I know Mr. Humphrey the author. HE is sitting in the fourth row. How long exactly did it take to sort out your differences?"

"Oh you are confused. Humphrey and I were being fought by a man in a bar. I called his girlfriend a prositiute and he went balistic. He should have bu-"

"I've heard enough. Court is dismissed for an hour. A verdict will be reached in that time."

...

Blair stood in the corner. Chuck had gone off somewhere probably to find a drink. Serena pranced over to her.

"Hi B!" Serena sang.

"I have nothing to say to you." Blair spat.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry." Serena pleaded.

"Many more than you've said to me." Blair snapped.

Serena looked like a kicked puppy. "Well I'm sorry."

"After this question I want you to get out of my face."

"What is the question?" Serena asked.

"Is that baby Humphrey's?" Blair shot.

Serena covered her stomach. "No. I'm sure it's Nate's. Dan wasn't drunk enough to not put a condom on. It's Nate's no doubt. When Stephen found out her left. Nate's little girlfriend hit the ground running also."

"I needed to know that. Now leave!" Blair yelled at her. Serena slowly walked away.

Chuck had a solemn look on his face as he walked over to her. "I did it."

"What did you do?" Blair squeaked.

"For the first time I gave up. I told him I'm done." Chuck said meekly. Blair knew it hurt him to give up.

"What? I don't understand." Blair smiled.

"I told Bart I'm finished with his games. I told him to take everything. Just don't bother you and the kids."

"Chuck. This is serious. What did he say back?"

"He called me weak boy. Told me to stop chasing something I'll never have. Just the normal."

Blair took Chuck's hand. "We're forever."

"Forever."

...

"From looking at your background check, the word of yours and your friends. I have reached the verdict that the children may remain with Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf. They may remain with them under the circumstance of that Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf do indeed get married. In a years time if you are not married the custody will be given to the other Mr. Bass."

"Two months after tommorow we'll be married." Chuck shot.

"Then it is settled."


	25. Under Blair's Thumb

"I can't believe you!" Blair yelled at Chuck.

"What can't you believe?" Chuck chugged down another cup of scotch.

"You make me plan a wedding in two months! I'm not even sure if I want to marry you!"

"What happened to the Blair Waldorf who was begging me to elope to her up in Canada?" Chuck slammed his glass on the table.

Blair rolled her eyes. "That Blair Waldorf was pregnant and overly hormonal. She is long gone, and is not coming back anytime soon. Anytime soon meaning not in a million lifetimes."

"Do you want Charlotte to be taken away?" Chuck asked.

"Of course not! I just don't think I want to get married." Blair wanted to smack Chuck. But if she did, she would regret it later.

"It's her or your single life." CHuck pressure her.

"Ask me this a year ago, I would have said that would have been the best decision ever. CHuck for 5 years I wanted you. Now I realized that may have not been what I want." Blair stood up slamming her foot down.

CHuck's eyes darkened. "Then what do you want Blair!"

"I'm not really sure." She squeaked. Tears welt in her eyes. Her voice cracked with every word.

"How can I make you happy without knowing what I'm doing wrong." Chuck sensed the pain in her voice.

"Just leave me alone right now. It's been a long day. I'm going to sleep." Blair sulked to their bedroom kicking her shoes off and laying on the bed. What the hell did she just do? Chuck was probably furious with her. She knew that Chuck had only done what he had done to help her get her kids. Kids. Being a woman of not even 24 and having not a child but children. She sounded like one of those southern teen moms on those trashy tv shows. She was Blair Waldorf. What the hell did that mean anymore. She was a business woman. Richer than her wildest dreams. She would find the old Blair Waldorf. SHe would be found.

...

Chuck walked into his room. It had been several hours since him and Blair had fought. He found her asleep on the bed with a look of triumph on her face. She was probably thinking of a take down she planned on doing. Chuck laid down next to her. He had a slight fear of her waking up and start screaming at him. But a part of Chuck believed that she would be a little relieved to have him next to her.

...

Blair's eyes fluttered opened. She was in that small moment of time that you just wake up and remember nothing of the day before. Then the memories flooded back into her head. There was someone snoring next to her. Then she saw the tousled brown hair and purple bow tir. Sometimes Chuck needed to learn that when someone is mad you stay away. This was not one of these times. "Chuck." She nudged him.

"mmmnnnmmm." He groaned.

"Chuck." She complained.

"Yeah Blair." He yawned.

"Well... This is extremely hard to say, but I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I really do want to marry you, but it's just so stressful, and I have no time anymore." It felt like a knife in the gut saying I'm sorry to CHuck. It was his job to turn the situation around and blame it on himself.

"All is forgiven, on the condition of one thing." Chuck smirked.

"I know what you want and just how to do it."

That's my Blair. Chuck always loved her catty comments. The Empire can wait. He was already in the hotel, so they had some time. They always needed time.

...

"What do you want now." Blair groaned to Serena.

"To talk." Serena put out there.

"One second." Blair turned to the male blond. "Nate call Chuck. He needs you to get a new tuxedo. Make sure there are no bow ties included in this."

"What's that all about?" Serena asked.

Blair rolled her eyes. "For your information, you were at the trial where they aid that Chuck and I must get married in two months. Of course Nate is the best man. So I told him to call my fiancé. Clear enough? Do I have to draw a picture."

"No I get it. But Blair, aren't you taking this whole Dan thing too far?"

"I was considering asking you to be my Maid of Honor, but since you are calling me radical I-" Serena cut her off.

"Blair I did not say you were radical. I just was asking if you were tired of hating me yet." Serena knew she just dug her grave deeper.

"Not even close. If you don't mind I have a decision to make. So far the polls are between Jenny Humphrey and Georgina." Blair knew hearing those names hurt Serena. Those were the last people she would eer expect, but Blair and Georgina had become close over the crazy life of being almost Bass women with kids. Jenny had found her old spot under Blair's thumb with some room to breathe. Jenny thought that she didn't miss being one of Blair's "friends", but she did. Jenny was a little blond Blair who just reaches crossroads. Jenny was Blair's project, so she would be perfect. Anything without Serena would be perfect.


	26. Carly Taylor

"I think white instead of red. I'm going for a Great Gastby, Breakfast at Tiffany's sort of thing." Bliar smiled to the florist. She was secretly mad at his ignorance. "I want it to scream elegance and you didn't know- we're not your usual customers. This is a multi billion dollar merger. It can't be less than perfect."

"I get your worry. I can assure you that we have done wedding like these. Prince William and Kate Middleton, Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner, Kris Humphries and Kim Kardashian." The florist beamed with pride.

"Ugh Humphrey's." CHuck grumbled under his breath. "Have you done weddings with this kind of money before."

"Saying that you are the 5th richest man in the world and her the 2nd richest woman. It would be slightly difficult saying the others are elderly to have done their wedding." The florist squeaked. She had heard that the Basses were intimidating, but she did not expect this level. But she saw that these people were meant for each other.

...

"Have a nice time at work." Blair kissed Chuck's cheek.

"I can try. I'm going to The Legacy in Brooklyn. I hope Bart doesn't show up. It's one of the hotels with Bass Industries. Just to irritate me." Chuck snapped.

"Have fun in... Brooklyn." Blair gagged.

CHuck smirked. "I will now." Chuck kissed her quickly and exited the penthouse.

There was a ding from the elevator. Blair thought Chuck had just forgot something. He was such a clutze sometimes. A petit brunette walked out. "Is Chuck Bass here?" She asked.

"No sorry he just left."

"That's okay. Are you his wife?" She smiled.

"No. I'm his fiancee." Blair said. "Who are you exactly."

"Oh I'm Carly Taylor. His Ex-wife of a night." THe girl seemed unfazed by the word ex-wife.

"Oh yes. Charles mentioned that once that he was married before." Blair forced herself to not bark at the girl.

"We were very drunk."

"I get that." Blair snapped. Why the hell did she come into her city. "Why did you come."

Carly piped up. "Oh yeah. I'm getting married. To get a married I need to show the annullment papers. I don't have any, so I was hoping Chuck had them. If not then I would be really screwed."

"Chuck won't be home for several hours." Blair shot.

"I don't want to hurt your relationship. I know it must be strange having your husbands what ever I am come. If it makes it up to you, he called me Blair at the altar. I had this very rich man who was sad and drunk in my lap. What do you think I would do."

Blair clenched her fist. "I think you should get out of my house!"


	27. Secret In Her Pocket

AN: Hey again, for those who have kept with the story. That's awesome. I said 34 chapters. But I descided 30. Little Bad Girl Bass will be coming after that. It's about a teenage Charlotte. I know you're almost as excited as I am! Also do any of you guys read For Love Or Legacy. It's an addictive fanfic. I can't wai for the next chapter. All of the writer's stories are ah-mazing!

...

"With enough time eventually we all see what was right in front of us, and realize no matter how long it took, it was worth the wait. But for some, that time never comes. Instead of healing old wounds the wait just opens new ones. Time after time." Blair read the old Gossip Girl blast over and over again. It still made no sense to her. She got the meaning. But Gossip Girl usually had a deeper meaning to blasts like this. Turns out people started popping up Gossip Girls all over the world, but none compared to the one in New York City. Blair read it over again. Only one person who had any referance to the Upper East Side could have wrote this. "Chuck! Can you come over here!" Blair called, hoping it would reach his study. Chuck strolled in with a smirk smeared across from cheek to cheek.

"Yes future Mrs. Bass."

"I think I figured out the question we've all been asking for almost ten years." Blair gleamed with pride. She wasn't on a Gossip Girl manhunt like Nate was, it was totally by accident.

"Was this question where did all of Humphrey's money come from. That book of his was awful." The real reason Chuck hated the book was because Dylan Hunter got the girl while Charlie Trout killed himself. So pleasent. Monarchs of Manhattan also was a flop. It was also a love letter or really novel to Blair, having herself be the monarch of Manhattan. This was because of her queenship in the past. It portrayed Jenny as a girl trying to gain thrown, and Chuck and Nate trying to get the queen. In the end the poor boy somehow get's the love of the person who never accepted it. TIll this day Humphrey and Blair collided.

"Nope. Guess who found Gossip Girl." Blair squealed. CHuck looked shocked. Blair wouldn't waste her time alone doing that. It was Chuck and Blair's Blair and Chuck's job.

"Then who is she? WHo is the masked vigalante who has been torturing me for the last decade."

Blair knew she had to tell everybody. "Do you mean he? Cabbage Patch is Gossip Girl."

"Are you kidding me." Chuck sneered. It had been the bastard all this time. He had betrayed them. Chuck and Blair had been right about him from the beginning. He was just like Jenny. Poor little social climbers.

"I don't kid."

"Touche."

Chuck and Blair had the same idea. "How about we- Ugh! Call up Nate. I need to have him publish something."

...

Nate ha came and asked for some proof. Knowing Blair she had more than enough. The fact that the character of Lonely Boy popped up before he was anybody. The fact that he had stopped posting about Jenny when he found out she had been knocked up by a gay guy. It didn't last for that long though.

"I think Page 6 could use somethin like this. Keep it discrete. I don't want that awful Vanity Fair to get the story out first." Nate advised.

"Awww is Mr. I'm going to be Mayor is November mad because Vanity Fair is taking all of his readers and money." Blair mocked.

"Yes he is. Where's that daughter of yours. She beat me at poker and I now owe her whatever she wants from Tiffany." Nate said very embarrassed.

"You seriously suck, a girl not even six years of age beat you at the Van Der Bilt known game." Chuck laughed. He had gotten thousands out of Nate as a child. Charlotte easily picked up her parent's skills at games.

"Nate Achibald! Why the hell are you letting my daughter play poker-"

"Calm down." Chuck tried to soothe her, but she could not be tamed. Since Blair Waldorf had a secret in her pocket, she ould have to be chained down.


	28. Never Be Forgotten

AN: Sorry for not posting for a while. I've been busy, but truthfully I've just lost all passion for writing at the moment. I feel evverything I write is just plain awful. I want to thank all you guys who hae stuck through this story. It was the first story that I actually loved working with. Just like the gossip girl television show this story has started off great (seasons 1,2,and 3, then got a little lost (Season 4), then just was plain bad and depressing (season 5 ugh Dair! Dan Humphrey is a dog) then got slightly better (season 6 beggining, and then I plan to end strong like I started ( rest of season). I want to really thank you.

...

"THis is not happening!" Blair screeched. The heel of her shoe just broke off. "I'm supposed to get married in two hours exact! I cannot get married with one shoe." Blair paced back and forth.

"Calm down B." Serena tried to comfort her. As the maid of honor it was her duty. After much detest CHuck had gotten Blair to make Serena the maid of honor. Serena was CHuck's sister and her bestfriend, and when they made up then Blair would regret not having Serena be the maid of honor. Blair eventually gave in, with the cost of diamond earrings. Chuck was unlike any man. the almost million he spent on the earrings didn't even dentg his wallet. He had a lot more of money. The two two of them together had too much money some would say. But you never really have too much money. "Are you beginning to regret all of this, if you are remember Chu-"

"It's not that. A couple of weeks a go, Carly Taylor came over asking for copies of the annulment papers. I'm just not sure what I'm feeling right now." Blair ordered Penelope to get her a new pair of Jimmy Choos at Bendel's.

"Carly Taylor as in the Ex-Wife." Serena asked. She knew Blair felt a teang of jealousy to Carly Taylor that she married Chuck first. Blair would get over it once her and Chuck were married for more than one day. "Just remember that CHuck was picturing you that night. So he practically married you in Vegas, minus the fact that you would not call for a shot gun drunk wedding. Just forget it."

"I get what you're saying S. Penelope should be back any second I called in for the shoes so she just says my name and runs like her reputation depends on this. Which it does. Do run Penny run." Blair smirked.

"You are so bad Blair!" Blair hit the girl softly.

"Je dois sauvegarder ma mauvaise conduite pour Chuck." Blair blew a kiss to Serena.

"You are gross. I still don't know how you are able to sleep with my brother." Serena gagged. She loved Chuck, but he was still a perv even though he had matured. Thst's one thing he owuld never lose, his sexual wit. SOme how Blair found that irresistable.

Penelope ran back with the Choos. "I expected faster." Blair snapped. Penelope looked flustered and ran to a mirrior to fix her hair and make up.

"Well you get what you get."

"Say that again and I'll make you upset." Blair barked. She slid the shoes on and straightened her dress. THe wedding gods had tested her, but no they have given her the wedding of her dreams.

"It's time." Harold called into the room.

"I'm ready." Blair smiled. She hoped that the face she just made will never be forgotten. She will never be forgotten.

Her father took her hand and took her to the doors right before the aisle. The doors opened. Penelope, Hazel, Kati, Iz, and Amalia walked with guys who Chuck was frinds with from St. Judes and that Architect and Buisness college he went to in France. Jenny walked with Eric, Dan walked with Ivy, Georgina walked with Jack, and Serena walked with Nate the best man. THe final member of Blair Waldorf's bitches Sage was sitting in a back row with some socialites. (I always thought that Jenny should be a part of Blair Waldorf's bitches). Then Blair and her father began to walk in to Pachabel's Canon. Everyone oooohhhhed and aaaaawwwwwed, but all Blair saw was Chuck. Looking dapper in a black suit and pale blue tie (Blair had said no purple) he had a genuine smile on his face. Not his pleased smirk, but a smile. The priest said the normal vows

"I do." Blair said.

"I do." Chuck responded. And they knew that this would be a sucessful marriage.

...

The reseption was beautiful. There were peonies everywhere. The food was great, the band was great. Everyone was having a good time. The papers would be writing about this for weeks. All the other weddings for years to come would have to compare to this. None of them could. The two best party planners on the upper east side busted their asses for this. The worst it could be is perfect. Chuck and Blair danced all night just swaying with each other. All the other 5000 guests disapeared, and the Palace was gone. It was just them on the dance floor. THey went on like this for hours. Everyone was jealous because they wanted to love somebody that much. At an hour after one all the guests were gone.

"Why can't I come with you?" Charlie asked.

"It's just a trip for mommies and daddies." Blair trilled.

"How many presets are you saying." The little girl demanded. She worked like her parents give and get.

"1." Blair pushed.

"5." Chuck looked down on his first spawn. She was utterly perfect.

"6." Charlotte ursed her lips and did puppy dog eyes.

"Only for my little girl." Chuck chuckled and picked her up.

"Chuck we have to go if we want to be there by afternoon." Blair urged Chuck to move.

"That is true." Chuck put the little girl down. "See you in 2 weeks."

"You 2." She yawned. Lily would be taking care of the child for the time. let's hope she didn't burn down the penthouse.

...

"You spoil her." Blair complained.

"You let me spoil you." Chuck kissed Blair's temple.

"That's different. You didn't make her carry children." Blair hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I didn't make you do anything."

"Who cares. It's just me, you, and a beautiful future for us."


End file.
